La elección de Bella
by MyladyArwen
Summary: Después de una relación tormentosa que la ha dejado hundida, Bella Swan conoce a su nuevo jefe. Edward Cullen ¿Podran contener las mareas que los unen? Contiene lemmons y lenguaje malsonante. Argumento D/s. Domward.
1. Chapter 1

La Elección de Bella

Capitulo 1º Rota.

Bella miró de nuevo el papel que sostenía entre sus manos, pero no leyó lo que ponía en él, lo sabía perfectamente. Podría recitarlo una y otra vez sin necesidad de mirarlo, levantó la vista, frente a ella, el reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana, y ella, seguía ahí, como hipnotizada, perdida en su mente, luchando por pensar de forma racional.

Dobló la hoja con cuidado y la guardó en un pequeño cofre, seguía sin poder comprender como había llegado hasta ese extremo, a aquel límite, a aquella situación. Se levantó acercándose a la ventana, bajó la persiana con fuerza, con rabia, la luz de la mañana empezaba a iluminar la fría estancia y ella estaba agotada, a pesar de que el sueño aún no la había vencido. Se sentó sobre la cama y encendió el último cigarrillo que había en el paquete, saboreando cada gota de su esencia, se dejó caer en la cama, con desesperación, tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero fue inútil. Sentía como la pesadez se apoderaba de ella cada instante, cada segundo, cerró los ojos y trató de olvidar todo lo ocurrido, todo lo que había pasado, pero sólo consiguió hacerlo volver con más fuerza, apoderándose aquella sensación de todos los poros de su piel.

Dejo reposar la cabeza sobre la suave almohada de plumas, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, vagando por cada rincón de su mente, sin olvidar un solo detalle de lo ocurrido el día anterior, pensaba en él como un Dios, no podía desprenderse de su imagen, por más que lo había intentado no podía hacerlo, pensó en como se había sentido, sometida, entregada, y se sentía bien. Le hubiese gustado que nunca terminase, seguir así, para siempre, pero también sabía que no podía hacerlo, que había algo que se lo impedía, algo más fuerte que su pasión hacía él.

El teléfono la arrancó de sus pensamientos, sonaba casi frenético en la mesilla, giro el cuerpo y lo cogió.

- Diga- respondió malhumorada.

- Hola Bella- era Jacob, su mejor amigo desde la infancia- ¿Te he despertado?.

- No, no la has hecho Jake, estaba pensando.- respondió con voz queda.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó.

- Bien, cansada, sólo eso, pero no pasa nada, ya sabes que últimamente no levanto cabeza, supongo que saldré de esta- confesó de forma monótona.

- Te veo decaída Bella, ¿pasa algo?- insistió él.

- No, ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. – Finalizó ella, cortante, de modo frío.

- Bella, nos conocemos, y algo pasa, lo notó en tu tono de voz- prosiguió.

- ¡Déjalo!- replicó furiosa y colgó el auricular.

Se sentía rabiosa consigo misma, debía haberle contado a Jacob lo sucedido, el siempre la apoyaría, y al menos, no se sentiría tan sola. Devastada por haberle quitado la confianza que tenía en él, apagó el cigarrillo con rabia en el cenicero y con el dorso de la mano limpió las lágrimas que empezaban a aflorar de sus marrones ojos, luchó en vano con la pesadez que la embargaba, y finalmente se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Apenas eran las 10 de la mañana cuando escuchó pasos en el pasillo, se incorporó y vio a Jacob en el umbral de la puerta, sonriente como siempre, sin prestarle atención alguna, se volvió a esconder entre las sabanas, esperando que sólo se tratara de un sueño, no le apetecía ver a nadie, y menos que a nadie a Jacob.

- Despierta bella durmiente- espetó él desde la puerta. – Son las diez- apuntilló.

- Estoy cansada, déjame dormir- rogó ella entre las sabanas.

- Venga, te invito a desayunar- insistió él, mientras se dejaba caer junto a ella en la cama.

- Jacob, necesito dormir, de verdad- prosiguió ella, mimosa.

- Anoche estuviste fuera. Te llamé un millón de veces- dijo.

- Si, estuve fuera. – Concluyó ella mientras se levantaba.

Se puso unas zapatillas y se dirigió a la cocina, miró inquisitiva a su amigo que le tendió el paquete de Marlboro, ella sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió con un mechero, después puso la cafetera en el fuego y preparó dos tazas, al sentarse se dio cuenta de que estaba más dolorida de lo que esperaba, no pudiendo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor y sorpresa que no pasó desapercibida a los ojos de él, que la observó detenidamente, esperando una respuesta aunque no la necesitaba, esperaba al menos una explicación, por lealtad, simplemente por eso.

Observó la silueta de su amiga, sus piernas que se dibujaban preciosas bajo aquellos pantalones de pijama, su contorno bajo una camiseta ajustada de tirantes, y su pelo castaño y liso cayendo sobre sus finos y delicados hombros. Pero a pesar de todo, de lo bien que la conocía, no era capaz de averiguar lo que se escondía bajo sus ojos marrón chocolate, estaban turbios, y no recordaba haber visto nunca aquella expresión en ella. Se acercó hasta la silla donde ella estaba sentada y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, dándola un breve masaje.

- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche Bella?- preguntó sin dar más rodeos.

- Ya lo sabes, no preguntes más- pidió ella, suplicante, no quería dar explicaciones, de lo sucedido a nadie.

- Bien, como quieras- aceptó él- pero sabes que sólo trato de ayudarte.

- Si quieres ayudarme, no me presiones, por favor- musitó mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara. – Sólo apóyame.

- ¿Cómo puedo apoyarte en tú locura?- Bella, un día de estos te matarás y no podré evitarlo. – Sólo hago esto por ti.

- No eres mi padre Jacob, sólo pido que me dejes seguir con ello, que no te interpongas entre esto o yo, puedes salir perdiendo- advirtió mirándole duramente.

- Renunciarías a una amistad de veinte años por ello.

- No me pongas a prueba- concluyó- podría sorprenderte.

Se levantó con fuerza y recogió las cosas que había sobre la mesa, dando la espalda a Jacob, no tardó en escuchar como caían unas llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina y la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas, apoyó las manos sobre la encimera e inclinó la cabeza, presa del llanto, se había ido, ella había hecho que se fuera, notó como los sollozos la acongojaban y el pecho le latía con fuerza, como si el corazón se le fuese a escapar de un momento a otro, prácticamente había echado a Jacob de su vida, las fuerzas le fallaron y se deslizó hasta el suelo, hundida, desesperada.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

BswanMD, creo que Edward está a punto de hacer su aparición estelar.

Meriyou, gracias preciosa por estar por aqui también. Bienvenida.

Cristina Manzanares, espero poder resolver todas tus dudas.

Anaidam, a ti querida Di que te voy a decir si eres la primera responsable de que me haya lanzado al vacio publicando por aquí. Gracias por el empujón.

AudreyBaldacci, para mí si es un honor tenerte por aquí, en esta historia que tan buenos momentos y tantas discusiones-debates nos hizo tener. Una gozada.

Supattinsondecullen, bienvenida y espero que la disfrutes cómo lo hizo quien te la recomendó.

Gracias por leer este primer capítulo. Por el apoyo demostrado. Y ahora sí, veremos si el Doctor Cullen hace su aparición estelar por esta historia…

Las actus a partir de ahora serán lunes y viernes o sábado. Dos actus semanales.

Capitulo 2. Cruce de caminos.

Jacob, no podía creer lo que Bella le había dicho, la conocía desde que tenían 6 años, y ahora, le daba un ultimátum, paseo por la costa, sin olvidar en ningún momento la imagen de ella, hacía tanto tiempo que Bella no parecía ser ella misma, aquella chica alegre de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, que disfrutaba pareciendo una adolescente, con sus trenzas y sus coletas. Alocada en su forma de ser, aún podía recordar con nitidez aquel 19 de septiembre habían pasado 20 años y lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, era el primer día de colegio para ambos, tenían cinco años, él la descubrió en el patio, ella, con sus eternas coletas y su agridulce sonrisa, lloraba desconsolada y el no entendía por qué lo hacía. Se detuvo frente a ella, con su seguridad de siempre y le preguntó que le pasaba, ella sin levantar la vista le dijo que no quería ir al cole, que quería quedarse en casa jugando con su hermana, a lo que el repuso que a partir de ese momento, el jugaría con ella y la cuidaría siempre, luego le tendió la mano y pasaron juntos el primer día de colegio, recuerdo que le hizo sonreír.

Una ola que se estrelló en sus piernas le hizo volver a la realidad, desechó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Siguió paseando por la orilla, sumergiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos, luchando por comprender la actitud de Bella, pero a su modo de ver era incomprensible, ¿cómo podía disfrutar alguien sintiéndose sometido o dominado?, ¿Cómo era capaz alguien de soportar ese dolor físico y mental?, se preguntó. Ella lo hacía, ¿pero de verdad disfrutaba haciendo aquello?, aquel pensamiento le enfureció, alguien había hecho cambiar a Bella, y aquello no le gustaba, se sentía mal, se sentía celoso de que alguien le hubiera robado a su amiga de aquel modo.

Cabizbajo, retomo el camino a casa con rapidez, empezaba a hacer frío por la brisa del mar, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a alguien que llamaba a sus espaldas, era la voz de Bella, se giró y la miró, venía corriendo, llevaba unos pantalones cortos, y una camiseta de manga larga, el pelo como siempre recogido en dos trenzas que le llegaban a la cintura.

- ¡Jacob espera!- exclamó, sintiendo como se le salía el estomago por la boca a causa de la carrera. Se detuvo un momento y tomó aire fresco, continuo caminando, con calma.

- ¿Qué quieres Bella?- preguntó distante.

- Lo siento Jacob, no quise ofenderte- se disculpó- simplemente no estaba muy bien esta mañana, y no me apetecía hablar. – se justificó mientras le tendía la mano.

Él, con mirada comprensiva se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano, con ternura, la acarició y la apretó demostrándola en aquel simple gesto, que la apoyaría siempre, que como aquel primer día de escuela estaría con ella en todo momento, sin abandonarla nunca, cosa que ella agradeció con una tierna mirada, dejando derramar dos lágrimas de consuelo y agradecimiento, se acercó a él y apoyó su cuerpo sobre su costado, una palabra, apenas un susurro se escapó de los trémulos labios de ella.

- Gracias.  
>- Estaré ahí siempre Bella, ¿lo sabes?.- murmuró él a su oído.<p>

- Lo sé- y mientras caminaban se dejó vencer por los recuerdos.

Se vio a si misma agarrada a Jacob el primer día de colegio, el no se había separado de ella un solo momento, y nunca más lo haría desde entonces, se veía con un peto rojo, y una camiseta, unas coletas recogían su pelo y las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos cuando él la tomo la mano, el hizo una promesa entonces y no la había fallado, siempre la había cumplido, y esperaba que siguiera haciéndolo.

-  
>Cuando él se despertó la primera imagen que le vino fue la de Bella, había pasado tanto tiempo, y no era capaz de olvidarla, de olvidar al fin. Su imagen seguía persiguiéndolo, veía su fantasma en todas partes.<p>

Bella, Bella, Bella, su nombre no abandonaba su memoria, sus recuerdos, y ella estaba ahí, lo miraba con sus cálidos y enormes ojos, siempre en duda, dibujándose en ellos la incertidumbre, del que será, del después, siempre asustada, la conoció en un local, y desde aquel momento no podría olvidarla jamás. Con su vestido azul que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, su pelo suelto y su mirada ingenua, decidió entonces que tenía que poseerla que debía ser suya y de nadie más.

Ella reía mientras alguien, que luego descubriría que era Jacob, le susurraba en su oído, la cara más bella que había visto jamás pertenecía a aquella chica que no debía contar más de 20 años, la siguió con la mirada toda la noche, observó cómo se desenvolvía en aquel ambiente, la miró mientras ella con su silueta perfecta bailaba salsa, como nunca había visto a nadie, con una soltura extraordinaria.

Pero tenía que apartar aquellos recuerdos de él, Bella ya no existía, al menos, ya no formaba parte de su vida, aunque él desease que volviera, que nunca más se alejara de él, pero ahora no había marcha atrás, la había dejado marchar, no podía pedirle que volviera.

Se incorporó y se dio una ducha fría tratando de calmar los nervios que se hacían presa de él cada vez que la recordaba, consiguió relajarse, se secó con fruición y salió del baño, se acercó al teléfono, debía hacer unas llamadas y la imagen de Bella volvió. Junto al teléfono observo una nota, con caligrafía casi perfecta la leyó:

Este es mi número de teléfono: 555- 3445654

Bella

Ella le había dado aquella nota la primera noche en el pub, estaba escrita en una servilleta, y no podía comprender como había llegado hasta allí, posiblemente se hubiese caído de algún libro que hubiese estado ojeando la noche anterior, pero allí estaba. Descolgó el auricular, y comenzó a marcar, que tomaran un café para hablar no tendría importancia, un tono, dos, tres, al cuarto salto el contestador. Era ella y su dulce voz, "En este momento no estoy en casa, llama mas tarde o deja tú mensaje". Colgó. Tal vez lo intentaría más tarde, sólo tal vez.

-  
>Bella, terminó de recoger sus cosas, el apartamento con vistas al mar estaba totalmente desordenado, aquello necesitaba una limpieza general pero no encontraba tiempo para hacerlo, entró en el baño y se despojó de la ropa, dejándola en el cesto que había junto a la bañera, abrió el grifo y dejó que la bañera comenzara a llenarse, un baño caliente la ayudaría a relajarse y olvidarse de todo. Al menos por un rato.<p>

Oyó como el teléfono sonaba en la estancia contigua, pero no fue a cogerlo, lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos era una llamada inoportuna, posiblemente, se dijo a sí misma, sería Jacob, para comentarla cualquier tontería, cerró la puerta y se introdujo en el baño, el agua estaba justo en su punto.

Se metió totalmente bajo el agua, y aguanto unos segundos, dejándose llevar por la templanza del agua, sacó la cabeza y cogió el gel que se hallaba a su lado, dejo caer parte del blanco liquido en la esponja y acarició su cuerpo con ella, sintiéndola por cada milímetro de su piel, lavó sus cabellos con delicadeza y se entretuvo durante largo rato entre la espuma.

Cuando termino salió de la bañera, y cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla, peinó su pelo y lo recogió en una coleta alta. Se miró en el espejo con detenimiento, las ojeras apenas eran perceptibles en su rostro, se vistió con rapidez y salió corriendo, hacía ya media hora que debía haber empezado su turno en urgencias, era residente de quinto, y está vez le caería una buena bronca, cogió el coche.

Agradeció casi la ausencia de tráfico, tardó diez minutos en llegar al hospital. Recogió sus cosas del asiento del copiloto y entró a toda velocidad, apenas había avanzado dos metros cuando se topó con su supervisor en la rotación de urgencias.

- ¡Dios mío lo siento!- se disculpó ella apurada- no pude llegar antes Dr. Cullen.

- Creo que me debe una explicación Bella, hace ya media hora que debía haber empezado su turno.- le recriminó él con dureza.

- Lo siento de veras- se disculpó ella nuevamente- no volverá a ocurrir.- aseguró.

- Espero que así sea- concluyó el médico con cara de pocos amigos.

Bella, se dio la vuelta y suspiró, se encaminó con seguridad a la salita de médicos y se puso una bata blanca, cogió el estetoscopio y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello, tenía el vago presentimiento de que aquella iba a ser una tarde larga y abrumadora.

Cuando por fin pudo tomarse un descanso después de tres horas de duro trabajo, salió a respirar el aire. Estaba agotada, pero el nivel de actividad de su cuerpo no le hacía darse cuenta de ello, se sentó en un banco y prendió un cigarrillo, necesitaba pensar con detenimiento, asimilar los hechos que habían transcurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas, pero su cabeza, su cerebro, se negaba en pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo, notó como alguien se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

- Hola Bella. ¿Descansando?.- le preguntó.

- Si, estoy muy cansada Rosalie- confesó ella a su amiga y compañera de trabajo, la había conocido en el hospital, Rosalie ya era enfermera en él cuando Bella entró a formar parte de la plantilla, desde entonces se habían hecho buenas amigas. Tenía 26 años y los ojos más azules que ella hubiese visto nunca, su cuerpo era menudo, y su pelo rubio y liso enmarcaba su rostro en el cual siempre se hallaba una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber.

- Problemas, demasiados problemas- confesó Bella- no sé si podré aguantar mucho más todo esto- y Rosalie sabía que no mentía.

- Venga Bella, ¿crees que merece la pena?- trató de animarla.

- No lo sé- prosiguió- si lo supiera, sería mucho más fácil Ros.- concluyó mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de ella.

Trató de mantenerse ocupada durante todo su turno, olvidándose de todas aquellas cosas que invadían su cerebro, a media tarde recibió una llamada, después de que Rosalie la avisara, recorrió el angosto y largo pasillo con decisión, dejando escuchar el ruido hueco que producían sus zapatos golpeando el linóleo del suelo. Entró en la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se sentó en la mesa y descolgó el auricular.

- Dígame- dijo a modo de saludo - Hola Alice- contestó a su hermana- Sí, claro que estoy bien, como siempre, sí, sí- asintió repetidamente- a las once en tu casa, de acuerdo, hasta luego- concluyó mientras colgaba.

Alice colgó el teléfono con un gesto de eterna preocupación por su hermana, aunque no quería creerlo, sabía que era lo que esta se traía entre manos, y su charla con Jacob se lo había confirmado.

Alguien entró en la estancia, Alice se dio la vuelta , encontrándose con los brazos de Jasper, su pareja.

- Alice ¿Sigues preocupada?

- ¿Es posible no estarlo por Bella?- preguntó resignada.

- Tú hermana- replicó él- tiene veinticinco años. Debo suponer que a estas alturas de su vida podrá cuidarse sólita.- trató de convencerla.

- Estamos hablando de Bella- replicó ella- no ha sido responsable en su vida, no va a empezar a serlo ahora- argumentó.

- Pareces cansada, porque no tratas de dormir un rato- sugirió él mientras acariciaba su rostro.

- Tienes razón- admitió- descansaré un rato- musitó saliendo de la habitación.

Bella llegó a casa a las diez de la noche, estaba cansada, y tenía que ir a casa de Alice, se lo había prometido, dejo las cosas sobré el sillón y puso el contestador automático, había un mensaje de Jacob que decía que la vería el día siguiente que no se olvidara. Dos mensajes de Alice, un mensaje de una persona que había colgado, y un último mensaje que la hizo ponerse en guardia, escuchó con detenimiento.

- Bella, olvídate de todo lo que tengas planeado esta noche, te espero a las once en mi apartamento, ya sabes cómo debes venir vestida- ordenó la voz. Y aquellos ojos verdes volvieron a ocupar toda su mente, veinticuatro horas después. No, ni siquiera Riley tenía aquella mirada profunda. Se sacudió aquel pensamiento de un plumazo antes de dirigirse a la ducha para refrescarse.

Nos leemos el viernes


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. **

**Pues entramos en materia, y por fin descubrimos más algo de Edward, así que espero que algunas dudas que vi en el capitulo anterior queden resueltas. Creo que sí, que se van aclarando términos y resolveré posibles dudas en el próximo capitulo. Hoy al final se me ha hecho un poco tarde.**

**Gracias a BswanMD, Anaidam, AudreyBaldacci, Meriyou, Cullen Vigo, Cristina Manzanares, Nurymisu, Mary de Cullen, karenava y supattinsondecullen por vuestros comentarios. **

**Capitulo 3 Edward.****  
><strong>  
>Cerró los historiales que tenía en la mesa delante de él. No les estaba prestando demasiada atención y no podía concentrarse en ellos en aquel momento. No sabía si maldecir o bendecir el momento en el que unas semanas antes Bella Swan se hubiera cruzado en su camino como una burla del destino.<p>

Cerró los ojos y se relajó un momento. Dejó Boston sólo para comenzar de cero. Atlantic City le pareció un destino ideal. Con sus poco más de 40.000 habitantes y en la costa, parecía un buen sitio para dejar todo el lastre que llevaba a su espalda.

Se llevó el dedo pulgar e índice a la nariz y masajeó suavemente el puente de la misma, para después pasear su mano por el cabello revuelto, echándolo hacía atrás. Fue cuestión de días desde que mandó el curriculum a varios hospitales a que le llamaran para ocupar un puesto de adjunto en urgencias. Además de tener a su cargo a los residentes de quinto. Tenía experiencia en aquello, así que no le supuso problema alguno aceptar el trabajo. Además, intuía que su padre tenía mucho que ver con que le dieran aquel cargo. En otras circunstancias no hubiera aceptado probablemente sin ser su propio merito, pero ahora necesitaba salir de Boston, aquella ciudad que le estaba ahogando por dentro.

Golpeteó la mesa con la punta del bolígrafo y se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Fueron ocupados rápidamente por Bella Swan.

**Flash Back**

No podía creer aquello. Ni siquiera el primer día cuando la vio entrar por primera vez por las enormes puertas de Urgencias. Se encontraba en el control, acababa de incorporarse y unas risas le hicieron girar la cabeza hacía la procedencia de las mismas. Descubrió a dos mujeres que entraban y por la manera de hacerlo debían formar parte de la plantilla del hospital. Era un lunes e intuyó que venían contándose las batallitas del fin de semana.

Desde su posición privilegiada se fijo un poco más. La rubia parecía ser la que venía encantada de la vida, mientras su amiga y compañera escuchaba y la miraba impresionada por las confidencias. No pudo evitar fijarse en ella. Su rostro en forma de corazón contenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Sus cabellos largos y ondulados caían con gracia sobre sus hombros. Sus labios se presentaban apetecibles y su cuerpo, su manera de andar podía indicarle demasiadas cosas sobre ella "Deja de ver fantasmas, Cullen", se reprochó a sí mismo. Durante un instante su mirada se cruzó con la de la rubia, que le miró de arriba abajo en un gesto de clara intencionalidad. La morena ni siquiera se había percatado aún de su presencia. Cosa que le fastidió.

Cuando la morena desapareció de su vista hacía la zona reservada para los médicos deseó que fuera una de sus residentes, no parecía lo suficientemente mayor para ser una adjunto. Su amiga de ojos azules pareció rezagarse y se dirigió hacía su posición.

Desprendía una seguridad en sí misma que parecía admirable a simple vista. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser capaz de ver más allá de la fachada de una persona, cosa que le fue muy útil, pero estaba allí para borrar el pasado.

- Soy Rosalie Hale, supervisora de enfermería de Urgencias- se presentó tendiéndole la mano. Se fijó con más detenimiento en ella. Rubia y estilizada, mostraba una sonrisa afable y una mirada cómplice. Al darle la mano volvió a percibir esa seguridad en ella.

- Edward Cullen- se presentó él- Soy el nuevo adjunto y supervisor de los residentes de quinto.

- Guau, espera a que Bella se entere- resopló con naturalidad.- Un placer Doctor Cullen- respondió cortés.

- ¿Bella?- pregunté con curiosidad, convencido de que se refería a la morena de pelo ondulado y mirada ausente.

- La chica que entró conmigo. ¿No querrá hacerme creer que no la ha visto? Es una de las R5 de urgencias. – contestó con una sonrisa. "Demasiado bueno para ser cierto", se dijo a sí mismo.

Dedujo que aquella mujer que tenía delante rondaría los treinta años, le pareció terriblemente joven para haber conseguido un puesto de supervisora en un servicio como el de Urgencias. Por lo tanto intuía que debía ser realmente eficaz en su trabajo.  
>Desapareció en cuestión de un instante por la puerta que su amiga, Bella, acababa de traspasar. La siguió con la mirada esperando que ella saliera, le atraía de forma poderosa. Su corazón volcó como hacía tiempo al volver a verla. ¿Qué tenía ella de especial? ¿A qué se debía aquel magnetismo que desprendía? Pasaron tan sólo unos pocos minutos antes de que Bella apareciera. Llevaba una bata blanca encima de la falda vaquera y la camiseta de tirantes azul. Se había recogido el cabello en una coleta alta despejando así su rostro. Sonrió ante tal visión.<p>

Ella se encaminó hacia él, con paso lento pero decidido, probablemente Rosalie le hubiera informado de su presencia allí. Se preparó para el encuentro. No podía permitirse dar un solo paso en falso, por mucho que esa muchacha le gustara, jamás encontraría un futuro a su lado. Su sonrisa se congeló cuando ella estaba a escasos centímetros de él.

Durante unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo descubrir en sus profundos ojos marrones un abismo insondable que tan sólo hizo que su curiosidad aumentara. Ella entornó la mirada evitando mirarle directamente a los ojos en un acto reflejo. Se sorprendió por aquello.

- Soy Isabella Swan- se presentó y su voz desprendía una dulzura que llenó sus oídos- Residente de quinto año. ¿Usted es el nuevo supervisor, verdad?- preguntó a media voz.

- Edward Cullen- imprimó un tono innecesariamente autoritario al presentarse. El rubor volvía a extenderse en las mejillas de aquella chica. – Soy el nuevo adjunto de urgencias. Y tu nuevo supervisor- explicó sin relajar el tono ni las facciones.

- Sí- vaciló ella- Rosalie me lo ha dicho. – afirmó ella. - ¿Conoce ya nuestras instalaciones Doctor Cullen?- se atrevió a preguntar.

- He tenido oportunidad de echar un vistazo.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la entrada por puertas de urgencias de varios pacientes que venían en una ambulancia. Un accidente múltiple. Aquello le dio la oportunidad de ver como trabajaba ella. Y comprobó que sería un buen médico una vez acabada la residencia. El resto del día intentó centrarse en los otros dos residentes que tenía a su cargo. Durante parte de ese tiempo perdió la pista de dónde se encontraba, y casi lo prefería así. Era la única manera. Pero el destino juguetón volvió a jugar en su contra.

Pasaba por delante de una de las cortinas cuándo escuchó su voz, se entretuvo mirando una carpeta para escuchar lo que decía. Estaba mal, era consciente pero la curiosidad le pudo. "Deja ya de guiarte por tus impulsos, Cullen" la vocecita en su cabeza empezaba a ser molesta.

- Hilo de doble cero- pidió. Estaba realizando una sutura- Señor Thomas, esto no le dolerá, le he administrado un anestésico local- informó al paciente.

- Bella, vuelve ya de tu nube- reconoció la voz de la jefa de enfermeras- ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó- No he podido hablar contigo en toda la mañana.

- Rosalie- bufó- Estoy suturando a un paciente, pásame la seda y deja de inmiscuirte en lo que no es asunto tuyo.

- De eso nada, como amiga tuya que soy, y porque me preocupo por tu estabilidad mental, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a saber. Esta muy bueno Bella- enfatizó, el reprimió una sonrisa al otro lado de la cortina.

- El Señor Thomas, no necesita escuchar tus acosos- acusó Bella.

- Oh, por mi no se preocupen, son las dos encantadoras- intervino el paciente, lo que hizo que Edward estuviera a punto de echar a reír. –

- ¿Ves?- insistió la rubia.

- Rosalie, no puede ser. Está muy bueno, demasiado bueno diría yo- suspiró profundamente- Pero es algo abocado al fracaso.

- Tú no has visto como te miraba- empezaba a caerle bien Rosalie.

- Rosalie, no funcionaria, y tú lo sabes- contestó cortante Bella, él se quedó fuera de juego por la afirmación tan rotunda de ella- No es un príncipe azul lo que yo necesito- murmuró.

- ¡Oh dios, quieres olvidar de una santa vez a Riley!- respondió su amiga exasperada- ¡Que le jodan!

- Ros, por favor- regañó ella. El prestó más atención a la conversación. – No se trata de olvidar o no a Riley. Tu sabes que una relación sentimental no funcionaria. Nunca ha funcionado- insistió en tono hastiado- Riley puede pudrirse en el infierno.- concluyó.- Tijeras.

- ¿Qué pasa por intentarlo Bella?

Silencio. Parecía que Bella no iba a responder a esa pregunta, no verbalmente. Y su curiosidad aumentaba por minutos. Aquella conversación pudo resultar esclarecedora y se propuso llegar al centro de aquello antes de acabar el turno. "Meterás la pata" insistió la vocecilla en su interior. Se movió de aquel lugar antes de arriesgarse a ser descubierto.

Regresó a su despacho, no sin antes encontrarse casualmente con Rosalie y pidiéndole por favor que informara a Bella de que quería verla en su despacho antes de que saliera.

La rubia asintió complacida. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello no era más que un error. Que no podía obligarse a forzar las cosas. Que estaba allí para olvidar y no revivir su pasado. No aún. No con ella. ¿Por qué pensaba ella que aquella sería una relación abocada al fracaso? ¿Quién era Riley? ¿Si no buscaba una relación sentimental, un príncipe azul, que era lo que buscaba? Demasiado casual para que tuvieran los mismos gustos. Descartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza cuándo la puerta del despacho sonó.

- Adelante- invitó a pasar.

- Rosalie ha dicho que quiere verme- parecía azorada.

- Siéntese, por favor- utilizó un tono formal y serio. Ella ya no llevaba la bata puesta y puedo detenerse en contemplar de nuevo su bien formada silueta.

- Gracias- musitó ella antes de tomar asiento.

- Simplemente se trata de una pura formalidad. Quiero hablar con los residentes a mi cargo en privado, para conocer mejor el funcionamiento de esto- mintió, y no se sintió culpable por ello.

- Oh- susurró ella ligeramente azorada- por un instante pensé que hice algo que no debía. – se explicó evidentemente nerviosa.

- No que yo tenga conocimiento- prosiguió con el mismo tono- ¿Cuánto lleva aquí Doctora Swan?- volvió a mirarla fijamente, ella respondió de la misma manera, enarcando los ojos.

- Toda la Residencia, cinco años- atropelló las palabras.

- Tengo entendido, que hasta hoy siempre tuvieron al mismo adjunto como supervisor ¿Verdad?- miraba la carpeta que tenía delante sin ver el contenido.

- Así es, el Doctor Smith. Falleció hace sólo un mes- añadió ella retomando la compostura.

- Una lástima. Un accidente de coche, creo- siguió él.

- Era un buen médico, y un buen maestro- él no dudo de aquella afirmación. Su padre le había hablado infinidad de veces de aquel médico. Era una gran pérdida para la comunidad.

- Espero que se encuentre usted igual de bien, y pueda aprender lo mismo bajo mi tutela Doctora Swan.

- Estoy segura- se apresuró a contestar ella.

Respuestas claras, concisas. Mantenía la postura erguida en la silla. Cómo si fuera su cuerpo de forma inconsciente el que respondiera con ella.

- ¿Desde cuándo?- soltó de golpe y los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

- Seis años- sonó mecánica y confundida. Por un instante le miró escéptica como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de decir.  
>El levantó la comisura de su labio esbozando una sonrisa torcida, y hubiera jurado que el corazón de ella palpitaba con fuerza.<p>

**Fin del Flashback**

Volvió a abrir los ojos, y recordó que aquella fue la primera vez que deseo tenerla y poseerla, con su rostro encendido por el calor, con sus gestos nerviosos, con una tímida sonrisa asomando en su rostro. Pero llevaba demasiados años trabajando en su propio autocontrol, había conseguido la confirmación que buscaba. Y de nuevo pensó en que no sabía si bendecir o maldecir el momento en que sus caminos se hubieron cruzado en aquel hospital de Atlantic City. Tres semanas intensas, tres semanas sólo suya. Descolgó el teléfono y dejó un mensaje en el contestador. Ella no tardaría en escucharlo.

Dejó la bata pulcramente colgada en su percha y pasó por el supermercado antes de llegar a casa. Su nevera estaba vacía y necesitaba tener suministros en vista a la visita de Bella. Además quería estar preparado para cuando ella llegara. Miró el reloj. Media hora. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra y se sirvió un zumo de naranja.  
>Las once y cinco. Llegaba tarde. Se levantó y se dirigió al interfono. Bella, Bella, Bella, fue el último pensamiento antes de volver a subir sus barreras para que nada se saliera de lo previsto.<p>

En aquel preciso instante, ya no eran ni el Doctor Cullen, ni la Doctora Swan. Tan sólo Edward, el dominante e Isabella, la sumisa. Abrió la puerta y su rostro se endureció en aquel preciso

Ahora sí, hasta el lunes ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamento muchisimo el haberos hecho esperar. Pero últimamente todo está un poco patas arriba. Espero poder tener por fin continuidad con esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por pasaros.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo 4. El encuentro.**

Bella levantó el auricular del teléfono y marcó el número de su hermana, esperó tres tonos, al fin alguien descolgó, era Jasper.

- Jasper, ¿está Alice? – preguntó impaciente mientras se mordía los labios.

- Está durmiendo, estaba muy cansada, ¿Quieres que la diga algo?

- Sí, dile que no podré ir esta noche, que mañana la iré a buscar para desayunar, dale un beso de mi parte. - concluyó.

- Bella ¿Va todo bien?- preguntó Jasper prudente.

- Si, si- se apresuró ella a contestar. Miró el reloj, no tenía tiempo que perder.- Iré por la mañana- prometió.

- Alice se enfadará- añadió él.

- Dile a mi hermana que no soy una niña, por favor. No me lo pongas tu también difícil- pidió- Ahora tengo que dejarte Jasper.

Agradecía la comprensión de Jasper, el jamás la juzgó cómo hacía Alice. Si bien su hermana se preocupaba por ella, no era ninguna niña y sabía bien donde ponía los pies. Al menos eso creía.

Se metió en la ducha y se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos más íntimos y oscuros mientras se preparaba para aquella cita. Dos horas. Tenía dos horas para volver a encontrarse con él. Con aquellos ojos verdes y profundos que la hacían temblar con sólo una mirada.

_Flash Back._

- Seis años- respondió de manera automática, y se dio cuenta de la connotación de aquella respuesta. La comisura de su boca se torció en una sonrisa y ella tembló.

- ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar?- fue más una sugerencia que una pregunta. Ella asintió aún confundida por la situación.- A las diez te espero en el Palm- concluyó el. Para entonces se había levantado y se encontraba en la puerta.

- A las diez- murmuró ella antes de salir.

Salió del hospital aún aturdida por la manera absurda en que las cosas habían transcurrido. No era capaz de concebir lo que acababa de suceder. Repasó mentalmente de nuevo la silueta de aquel hombre que acababa de desarmarla en cuestión de minutos. Su cabello castaño con ligeros reflejos rubios que le daban una tonalidad dorada, estaban peinados de forma descuidada, dando un aspecto de rebeldía contenida. Su rostro, de facciones duras, desvelaba unos ojos verdes, de mirada penetrante y profunda que creía capaz de intuir el más intimo de sus secretos. De costitución alta y delgada, se adivinaba una musculatura formada y atlética bajo su ropa, que le daban un aspecto imponente con aquella bata blanca.

Apenas pudo descansar un rato después de comer. Su mente estaba sumergida por completo en lo que aquella velada podría depararle. Aquella fue la primera tarde que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pensó en Riley. Estaba claramente nerviosa. Que aquel hombre se hubiera cruzado en su camino parecía una burla del destino. Justo ahora, justo cuando comenzaba a superar su relación pasada, venía él, el mismísimo diablo disfrazado de hombre, dispuesto a llevarla al infierno.

Se levantó de la cama y miró el reloj. Las ocho de la noche. Tenía dos horas para prepararse. Buscó en el fondo de armario algún vestido que fuera adecuado para ir a un sitio como era el Palm. Eligió un modelo en tono lila que le pareció la mejor elección para la ocasión.

Comprendía las connotaciones de aquella cena. El trasfondo de la misma. No era más que el primer paso para comenzar el juego o tal vez para finalizarlo antes de haber comenzado siquiera.

Rosalie le había dicho que él parecía interesado en ella, y ella no podía negar que se había estremecido como hacía mucho tiempo no le sucedía. Completó el conjunto con unas sandalias blancas y un pequeño bolso de mano. Dejó su cabello suelto cayendo sobre los hombros y apenas se puso maquillaje. Un poco de gloss labial rojo y sombra de ojos.

Llegó diez minutos antes de la hora al restaurante, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Se preguntó si estaba dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo, acababa de conocerle y temía el control que él pudiera llegar a ejercer sobre ella. "Sólo es una cena Bella" se dijo a sí misma, "Siempre estás a tiempo de levantarte e irte" trató de auto convencerse.

- Doctora Swan, es un placer volver a verla por aquí- la saludó el maître. Ella sonrió amablemente. - ¿Tiene usted reserva?- preguntó.

- No sé si mi acompañante a llegado- repuso ella tragando saliva. "Vete Bella", su subconsciente empezaba a resultar molesto.

- ¿Espera a alguien de su familia? ¿A la señorita Alice? – quiso saber el maître.

- Estoy esperando al Doctor Cullen- dijo al fin, tratando de repasar con la mirada las mesas del restaurante.

- Acompáñeme, la está esperando- repuso con una amplia sonrisa.

Con pasos vacilantes siguió al hombre que la precedía hasta el fondo del restaurante, trató de mantener el equilibrio para no montar una escena en aquel lugar. Ya no cabía la posibilidad de dar un paso atrás, supo que iba a enfrentarse cara a cara con su destino. Al final pudo distinguir a Edward sentado en la última mesa del restaurante.

Elegantemente vestido le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora cuando la vio acercarse. Su mirada la repaso de arriba abajo, pero ella no se sintió en ningún momento incomoda.

La saludó afectuosamente con un beso en la mejilla y ella se sorprendió cuándo el mismo hizo el trabajo del maître y retiró la silla para que ella se sentara. Se acomodó en su sitio y esperó a que el ocupara su lugar frente a ella. Volvió a perderse en aquellos ojos color esmeralda y presintió que escondían un pasado que los habían enturbiado.

- Gracias por venir.

- Estuve a punto de darme la vuelta- fue franca. Acompasó su respiración.

- ¿Qué te impulso a no hacerlo?- se interesó él.

- Curiosidad, supongo- confesó- Me desarmaste en cuestión de minutos- aceptó y sintió el rubor encender sus mejillas.

- Pidamos la cena- decidió él tendiéndole la carta.

Después de un par de minutos de silencio observando la carta pidieron la cena, un vino tinto para acompañar. Ella parecía haberse relajado, independientemente de su posición o carácter dominante comprobó que era una persona educada y encantadora. No trató de forzar el ritmo de la conversación en ningún momento. Hablaron sobre trabajo, y ella sintió que era sólo una manera que él le ofrecía para vencer esos nervios que podían palparse a kilómetros. Para cuándo retiraron los platos de los entrantes ella se sentía cómoda en su compañía. Se percató del carisma que desprendía en sus palabras, de su forma contundente de hablar, algo que parecía innato en su persona, no le pareció forzado.

- ¿Por qué Atlantic City?- preguntó ella.

- Un lugar como otro cualquiera. Boston es una ciudad asfixiante, necesitaba un cambio de aires- ella dedujo que decía la verdad a medias. Que tras aquella afirmación se escondía algo más. Pero sabía no traspasar los límites de la intimidad. – ¿Eres de aquí?- quiso saber él.

- De Nueva Jersey, pero vinimos aquí a vivir cuándo apenas era una niña. Aquí he hecho mi vida desde que tengo uso de razón- se confesó- Mis amigos, mi familia, mi entorno, todo está aquí.

- Pareces muy disciplinada- observó él. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo he sido siempre. Era la única manera de vivir una vida como la mía- reconoció. El enarcó la ceja- Con apenas cuatro años mis padres decidieron que hiciera algún deporte, hasta mi adolescencia practiqué gimnasia artística. Después comencé a estudiar medicina. Tenía que tener esa disciplina para poder sobrevivir.

- Comprendo- fue la escueta respuesta de él. - ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?- el corazón de ella comenzó a latir de nuevo desaforado, el momento había llegado.

- Exactamente no lo sé- respondió con sinceridad- Quizá cuándo comencé la facultad. Ninguna relación funcionaba, sentía que algo me faltaba. Y en el último curso de carrera conocí a Riley.

- El era dominante- no era una pregunta.

- Así es. Se acababa de trasladar aquí y comenzó a trabajar en el periódico con mi hermana. Comenzamos a salir. Entonces yo no tenía las ideas claras. Pero con él descubrí esas carencias que tenía. Lo que me faltaba en las anteriores relaciones. – dijo con sinceridad.

- ¿Siempre has estado con él?

- Sí, seis años. Hasta hace unos meses. Ahora Riley, es historia- notó la vibración en su voz y trató de que el nudo en la garganta desapareciera. Sintió un ligero escozor en sus ojos producto de un par de lágrimas traicioneras.

El se percató del malestar que ella sentía al hablar de Riley y cambió de tercio. La mirada de ella fue de agradecimiento por el gesto. No, no necesitaba hablar de Riley, la herida aún era reciente y no había cicatrizado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- se preocupó él.

- Sí- se escapó en un hilo de voz- Es demasiado reciente- admitió.

- No pretendía abrir la herida- la acarició con su voz mientras la tendía un pañuelo- Si no te sientes preparada, no es necesario forzar la situación- sugirió él.

- No, no- atropelló las palabras y se maldijo por haber mostrado aquella debilidad- Estoy bien- repitió- Sólo ha sido un instante de debilidad.

- ¿Estás segura?- insistió él.

- Totalmente- trató de imprimar fuerza a aquella afirmación pero estaba segura de no haberlo conseguido.

- Cómo bien sabes, la última palabra es tuya. Eres tú quien debes tomar esa decisión- recordó él- Si me disculpas tengo que realizar una llamada- ella asintió mientras él se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia la salida del restaurante.

Ella comprendió que él la estaba ofreciendo una salida, una vía de escape. Con aquella última afirmación y su salida repentina. No era más que darle la oportunidad de tomar esa decisión de la que hablaba. Levantarse e irse, hacer como si aquella cena no hubiera transcurrido jamás o quedarse y enfrentarse a sus miedos e incertidumbres.

Encendió un cigarrillo mientras nerviosa valoraba los pros y los contras de irse o quedarse. Jugó con la cucharilla del café mientras la incertidumbre se abría paso en su cabeza. Notó su respiración que se tornaba pesada y agitada a la vez. Le gustaba Edward Cullen, la atraía de forma irresistible. Su voz parecía envolverla en una especie de nube. Exceptuando el último momento de conversación se había sentido cómoda y desinhibida. Volvía a sentir aquel cosquilleo en el estómago, de emoción y necesidad. Estaba perdida. Aguardó durante más de diez minutos en la mesa, para entonces su respiración se había acelerado y las preguntas volvían a llenar su mente sin darle tregua. Necesitaba dejar de pensar.

- Me alegra comprobar que has decidido quedarte- susurró él en su oído, ella se sobresaltó al no sentirlo llegar. Su voz había cambiado, ahora resultaba eróticamente provocativa. Un dedo recorrió su cuello hasta su hombro y ella se estremeció. El aire se negaba a entrar en sus pulmones.- Veo que ya has terminado el café- observó retomando su sitio en la mesa.

Ella notó como el calor inundaba su cuerpo, aquella voz, aquella manera de moverse y desenvolverse, trataba de asimilar como hasta hace un momento parecía estar cenando con otra persona. Ahora su mirada había cambiado, sus ojos volvían a tener aquel aspecto acerado, frío y sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse atraída de manera absoluta e irrevocable.

- Relájate- pidió él- Tan sólo estamos cenando- sonrió de nuevo con dulzura. – Mañana a primera hora tendré en mi correo electrónico con tus límites. Durante el desayuno discutiremos sobre todo eso- afirmó rotundo. Hemos de pactar normas y límites- prosiguió bajo la atenta y silenciosa mirada de ella.- Pero ahora es momento de celebrar esto- llamó al maître.  
><em><br>__Fin del Flash Back_

Retornó a la realidad ya de camino en él coche. Su dulce dureza la embriagaba, sus ojos no demostraban odio, cambiaban la expresión según el momento. La tenían hipnotizada, su aspecto nada severo contrastaba con la fuerza que imprimía su mente. No se sentía invadida por un intruso, era entrega, sin pensar en nada. Envolvió su mente con el manto que ella misma había tejido, esa fuerza la arrastraba a él, como si se trataran de miles de olas arrastrándola a lo más profundo del mar. Por mucho que tratará de alejarse sólo conseguía acercarse más y más.

Aparcó frente al edificio de unos 20 pisos y salió del coche, se apresuró al portal, que encontró abierto, entró con airé seguro, subió los peldaños que la llevaban hasta el ascensor y entró en el, apenas cinco pisos la separaban de una entrega total. A partir de ese momento sólo le pertenecería a él.

El ascensor se paró era el 5º, salió de él con decisión y atravesó los pocos metros que la quedaban para encontrarse cara a cara con su sumisión y entrega total, llegó a la puerta, se detuvo unos segundos, respiró profundamente, acarició la madera con las yemas de sus dedos, y al fin tocó el timbre con suavidad.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, abrió la puerta e inmediatamente después Bella bajo la mirada, consciente de cuál era su lugar, dio las buenas noches:

- Buenas noches Señor- musitó ella.

- Pasa Bella- pidió suavemente, en un susurro- siéntate.

Tuvo oportunidad de perderse un instante en el profundo océano de sus ojos antes de pasar.

Muchisimas gracias por pasaros. Nos leemos el sábado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Y ahora sí, después de otro tiempecito desaparecida, la esperada cita. Espero que la disfrutéis. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stepheny Meyer. **

**Capitulo 5. La cita**

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, abrió la puerta e inmediatamente después Bella bajo la mirada, consciente de cuál era su lugar, dio las buenas noches:

- Buenas noches Señor- musitó ella.

- Pasa Bella- pidió suavemente, en un susurro- siéntate.

Mientras se acercaba a la silla ella pudo distinguir su elegante porte, su manera de desenvolverse, cada movimiento que hacía era seguido por Bella, con una mezcla de admiración, deseo y devoción. Se sentó en la silla de respaldo recto, apoyando su espalda en el, separó sus piernas y colocó las manos sobre sus muslos, esperando en todo momento una seña que la indicara que debía hacer.

- Has sido rápida, pero no lo suficiente, has llegado diez minutos tarde- comenzó a decir él con voz pausada y cordial- ¿Qué haré contigo?- le preguntó sin esperar respuesta.

Se acercó a ella y con los dedos rozó su trémula piel, que se estremecía bajo ellos, enredó sus dedos en el cabello de ella, tirando levemente de él, admirando las muecas que dibujaban sus perfectos labios, sus brillantes ojos se encontraban indefensos. Aquellos ojos esperaban un gesto, algo que hacer. Matar la incertidumbre que los cubrían, hacerla desaparecer. Mientras que con una mano seguía tirando de su pelo, con la otra empezó a retirar los tirantes del suave vestido, ella no tardó en reaccionar y observó satisfecho la presión que ejercía con sus manos en los muslos, en espera, aguardando.

Se retiró de ella sin previo aviso, observando su mirada de desconcierto, se dibujaba preciosa en aquella situación, las piernas abiertas, las hombreras del vestido caídas dejando mostrar el principio de sus pechos, la mirada bajada. Se retiró totalmente y colocándose a su espalda la observó durante largo rato.

Apenas podía controlar la respiración, la espera se le hacía insoportable, porque no seguía con aquello ¿por qué la hacía esperar?, noto sus manos apretando con más fuerza sus muslos, los labios estaban húmedos y entreabiertos, deseaba que él se acercara de una vez y la besara, la tomara como quisiese, ella sólo obedecería. Una voz a su espalda le hizo sobresaltarse.

- Levántate- ordenó, y sonrió al ver la reacción de ella.

Su cuerpo se tensó de manera inmediata, se irguió de la silla al escuchar la orden de él, mantuvo los ojos clavados en el suelo. Mordió su labio inferior en un gesto claramente nervioso. Entreabrió ligeramente sus piernas alineando sus tobillos a la altura de los hombros. Se concentró para mantener la verticalidad. Aquel hombre la haría enloquecer. Durante sus encuentros conseguía arrancar de ella todo lo que deseaba sin apenas proponérselo. Y ella a menudo fantaseaba durante las largas guardias en el hospital con sentir su abrazo de nuevo.

- Llegaste tarde- repitió él- ¿Sabes eso que implica?- preguntó peligrosamente cerca de su oído, dejando que su aliento caliente se estrellara en el cuello de ella.

- Si Señor- musito ella.

- Mírame Isabella- ordenó suavemente situándose delante de ella. Sus ojos se encontraron un segundo ardiendo en llamas- Creo que será preciso un recordatorio para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir- pronunció aquellas palabras con deliberada lentitud, el vello de ella se había estremecido. -¿Algo que objetar?- sus ojos se clavaron intencionadamente en los de ella que luchaba por mantener la respiración. Aquella mujer le volvería loco.

No había pasado una noche en la que no pensara en ella cuándo no estaban juntos. Le gustaba observarla mientras trabajaba, o cuando la veía charlar y reír con Rosalie, espontánea y natural. Sus ojos parecían el mismo reflejo de su alma, profundo y sincero. Era como leer un libro abierto en su rostro.

- No Señor- murmuró apenas inaudible.

- ¿Recuerdas los códigos de seguridad Isabella?- quiso saber él. Ella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

Ambos se perdieron en pensamientos al respecto durante un instante. Verde, Amarillo y Rojo. Era sencillo de recordar pues eran los colores de los semáforos. Verde, todo correcto. El amarillo implicaba realentizar el ritmo. El rojo detener la escena completamente. Él jamás se había visto en la situación en que una sumisa hubiera utilizado tal palabra durante el juego. Ella recordaba la única vez en que lo tuvo que utilizar, Riley no había tenido reflejos suficientes y ella había acabado con un esguince en la muñeca. Suspiró pesadamente ante tal recuerdo y lo borró de su mente tal y como había llegado.

- Utilízalo si lo consideras necesario- invitó él- Es tu criterio- recordó paseando su dedo por la columna vertebral de ella, a su paso se encontró la cremallera de su vestido que deslizó hasta bajarla por completo.

Él ponía en sus manos aquel código de seguridad, aunque esperaba que nunca tuviera que utilizar más que el color verde. El se preocuparía de que así fuera.

Atrapó sus labios mientras enredaba sus dedos en el largo cabello de ella. Los mordisqueó y sintió la lengua de ella buscar la suya con avidez. Sonrió por su respuesta. Aprovechó para deshacerse del vestido mientras se perdía en aquella boca presta y solicita.

Bella se sentía colapsada por sus palabras y sus movimientos. Notó la humedad entre sus piernas y apenas la había tocado, disfrutó de sus labios y aquellos besos regalados que la hacían olvidarse del mundo que tenía alrededor. Sólo estaban ellos dos, dispuestos a disfrutar de aquel juego peligroso. Se obligó a pensar con claridad, pero le resultaba casi imposible imaginando su cuerpo bien formado, su sonrisa ladina y sus palabras que la torturaban con aquel tono jodidamente erótico.

Se separó de ella sin demasiada convicción, pero tenía que hacer caso de su sentido común. No se establecían normas y reglas para romperlas. No necesitaba complicaciones y Bella tampoco. Mientras así les fuera bien, así se haría. Notó la dureza entre sus piernas y se recriminó por ello "No te apresures Edward" Ella había devuelto su mirada al suelo y cogiéndola de la mano la apretó ligeramente antes de situarla sobre la mesa, dejando su vientre y su pecho reposar sobre la madera.

"A mi lado siempre estarás segura, no tienes nada que temer" había prometido él, y aquellas palabras vinieron a su cabeza mientras apretaba ligeramente su mano y la acomodaba en la mesa. Sintió la fría madera bajo sus pechos y su vientre. Su respiración acompasada se desatendía de su frenético corazón. Era la primera vez que iba a castigarla por romper una regla. Aferró los bordes de la mesa hasta notar sus nudillos blancos, el debió percatarse de ello pues acarició un momento su cabeza y su espalda antes de privarla de su visión. Notó de nuevo crecer la humedad entre sus piernas y jadeó.

Sintió las gotas de sudor perlando su frente. Agitó el rebenque en el aire haciéndolo silbar, el cuerpo de ella se tensó ante tal sonido dibujando perfectamente su musculatura bien definida, producto de años de gimnasia.

- ¿Cuántos Isabella?- trató de mantener el tono frío, no entendía que con ella resultara tan complicado.

- Cinco Señor- balbució ella desde su posición de espaldas a él.

- Será un buen recordatorio- convino él - se situó detrás de ella a un par de metros escasos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió temblar su mano, hizo gala de su autocontrol y se dijo a si mismo que no podía hacer excepciones, no podía romper las reglas establecidas, no en el primer castigo. Cinco azotes no eran demasiados. Ella podría aguantarlo perfectamente. No podía tampoco aflojar el ritmo, pues ella notaría la excepción. No era ninguna novata y ya lo había demostrado en anteriores encuentros. Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación para sí mismo y depositó el rebenque en la mesa al lado de ella.

Ella contuvo el aliento al sentir la mano de él recorriendo su espalda con dedos prestos. No podía haber cambiado de opinión. Entendió que sólo estaba alargando el momento y comprendió inmediatamente lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo necesito sentir su mano estrellarse casi sin fuerza en su nalga derecha.

Aquel no era más que un calentamiento previo. Tragó saliva y buscó la manera de relajarse. El volvió a repetir la misma operación varias veces. No le dolió en extremo, simplemente escocía ligeramente. Su cuerpo se venció cuando durante un segundó entró en ella con sus dedos sin previo aviso. Gimió profundamente los segundos que estuvieron dentro de ella bombeándola. Y más profundo aún cuando salieron dejándola con las ganas.

- Creo que ahora si estás preparada para recibir tu recordatorio- avisó él en tono roncó. Ella cerró los ojos bajo el pañuelo negro que los cubría y se centró en aquello. – Cuéntalos Isabella- pidió en tono suave.

Dejó que el primero cayera sin demasiada fuerza sobre su nalga derecha y a pesar de aquello, la sorpresa la hizo semi incorporarse. Puso su mano en la espalda de ella, firme pero sin ejercer presión alguna.

- No volveré a sujetarte, mantente quieta o te ataré- avisó con tono duro.  
>Prosiguió dando un tiempo prudente entre azote y azote. Ella contaba con respiración entrecortada. Notó como se mordía el labio inferior pero no volvió a elevarse de aquella posición. Mantuvo su cuerpo pegado a la mesa. Una simple advertencia había sido suficiente. Deposito el rebenque de forma intencionada sobre la espalda de ella.<p>

- Eso ha estado bien- felicitó acercándose a su rostro y besando su mejilla con suavidad. El tono frío y duro había desaparecido, ella recuperaba el ritmo. –  
>Espero que este recordatorio sea suficiente para recordarte que has de ser puntual. Ya sabes que el tiempo es preciado. Quedó suficientemente claro cuando hablamos de ello- reavivó aquel recuerdo en ella que asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.<p>

- No volverá a suceder Señor- murmuró ella.

- Estoy seguro de eso- aceptó él. Y esbozó una sonrisa para sí mismo.

El decidió seguir con el juego que tenía previsto para aquella noche. Se retiró de la mesa dejándola de nuevo a la expectativa. Se deslizó por la habitación de manera silenciosa, preparando las cosas para el siguiente paso. Estaba más que complacido con ella, satisfecho, pleno de tenerla entre sus manos. Comprobó que no se movía de la posición en la que estaba, un alto nivel de disciplina le facilitaban aquella tarea.

- Relájate, esto no ha hecho más que empezar- dijo con voz ronca.

Sonrío con satisfacción observando la mueca que se dibujo en sus labios tras pronunciar aquellas palabras. Era lo que espera ver, se alejo de ella y decidió darle tiempo, ver cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos en espera constante, no tardó mucho en escuchar su respiración agitada, sus suspiros entrecortados.

Bella estaba agitada, notó como su respiración se tornaba pesada, dificultosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo más habría de aguantar aquello? ¿Aquélla espera que se volvía infernal? Se sentía indefensa, pero deseosa de seguir, de que se acercara de una vez, trató de relajar su mente pero fue inútil, la espera, la situación se lo impedía, poco a poco la barrera psicológica que había creado se vino abajo, un suspiro profundo, le advirtió a él de que así era.

Edward era consciente de los sentimientos que había en ella, incluso más de lo que ella pudiera estarlo nunca. Ahora tenía su mente y su cuerpo totalmente bajo su control, estaba seguro de ello, lo que le satisfacía de gran manera. Se acercó nuevamente sin dejar escuchar sus pasos, quería que todo saliese perfecto, nada podía cambiar sus planes de dominación hacía ella.

Estaba nerviosa, cada segundo acrecentaba su ansiedad, no oía nada, apenas podía pensar ya con claridad. El caminaba descalzo por aquel suelo enmoquetado en color negro con el único fin de no ser escuchado y lo conseguía. Volvió a recuperar durante un instante el control sobre su cuerpo y se preguntó ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría así?.

Con lentitud, se colocó tras ella, sin darle tregua la acarició, le retiró el pelo de la espalda, lo que produjo que ella saltara en un sobresalto y ahogara un alto gemido. Ella no se movió, en espera siempre de lo que vendría después, tomándola del brazo le ayudo a levantarse, ahora estaba seguro de que podría disponer de ella a su antojo, que ella se entregaría sin problemas.

Retiró la venda de sus ojos, quería verlos, y verse en ellos. Sus marrones ojos, brillaban por las lágrimas que acababan de derramar. En silencio rogaban la necesidad de ser tomada por él, de que la usase como él lo considerase apropiado, pero que no esperara mas, aquélla visión le satisfizo enormemente, provocándole deseos de tenerla ya, pero aquello no había hecho más que esperar.

Una simple mirada de él le dijo lo que tenía que hacer, no era necesario que dijera o expresara más, agachó la cabeza instantáneamente y colocó las manos sobre sus muslos, en posición de espera, él no tardó en acercarse y hablarle:

Nuevamente vendó sus ojos, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera. Cerró los ojos bajo la venda e instintivamente mordió sus labios con inquietud, sus manos fueron elevadas desde atrás por los brazos de él, sintiéndose presos en apenas segundos por unos gruesos brazaletes. Su cuerpo se tambaleó durante breves instantes, temblaba trémulo, pendiente de una incierta espera, en cualquier momento. ¿Pero cuándo?

Tomó una de las palas que se encontraban en la mesa y jugó con ella, haciéndola esperar, llevándola al límite de sus fuerzas y sus deseos. Acarició su nalga derecha avisándola que aquello iba a empezar en segundos. La agito en el aire dejándola percibir el sonido que efectuaba. La levantó de nuevo con lentitud y finalmente con precisión pero sin demasiada fuerza la hizo estrellarse en la nalga izquierda.

Bella gimió ante el impacto, los siguientes no se hicieron esperar, siempre esperando, dudando donde iría el golpe, aguantándolos sin queja alguna, deseándolos. Cada uno de los diez que le fueron proporcionados fueron recibidos con entereza, simplemente dejando escapar un leve gemido de vez en cuando. Apenas imperceptibles.

A él le gustaba su actitud, su forma de entregarse, cuando la encontró dudaba que ella aguantara siquiera una sesión, parecía tan débil, tan insegura de sus deseos, pero estaba totalmente equivocado y lo supo cuando la miró a los ojos, en ellos vio que ella realmente lo deseaba. Deseaba ser suya, sin reparos, entregada totalmente.

Ella esperó con ansiedad el siguiente movimiento, quería pedirle que no esperara más, rogarle que no se separara, lo necesitaba. El dolor y el placer invadían su mente de manera ecuánime, lo necesitaba, y sus labios sin hablar formaban un ruego.

Satisfecho con las reacciones que producía en ella, acarició sus pechos. Lentamente, sin prisa, disfrutando de su suave textura, de su piel sedosa. Separó sus piernas apresándolas con brazaletes en los tobillos, viéndola del todo indefensa. Tomó una fusta y la paseó por su cuerpo, rozándola, sintiendo como se estremecía con cada momento, a cada paso de esta por su delicada piel, sopesando la reacción de ella.

A Bella aquélla situación le pareció interminable, ¿por qué seguía jugando con ella de aquel modo? ¿Por qué no actuaba?. Sentía la lasitud de su cuerpo, a punto de derrumbarse por segundos, haciéndola aguardar, provocando su deseo hasta límites insospechados, un certero golpe en su muslo la obligó a gritar.

Admirado ante la actitud de ella, se retiró nuevamente, mirando como esta se movía contra el aire a la espera de más, necesitaba, deseaba más. Adivinó sus pensamientos, cada pregunta que rondaba su cabeza. ¿Por qué no sigue?, ¿Por qué ha parado otra vez?.

- ¿Qué pasa?- aquellas palabras se convirtieron en un susurro por parte de ella, pretendiendo ser un pensamiento. Rápidamente cayó en su error y añadió- Lo siento Señor, no quería decir eso. Perdóname por favor- su voz era una súplica.

- ¿Te he dado permiso para hablarme Isabella?- dijo con tono suave.- Creo que no- repuso, sonriendo, era justo lo que esperaba de ella, pero debía probarla más, aquellas palabras habían sido la excusa perfecta.

Seguía gratamente satisfecho con su comportamiento. Ella lo estaba superando y muy bien, era una buena sumisa. Sus pruebas serían más duras a partir de ahora. La oyó jadear, expectante, necesitada de lo que él la estaba proporcionando. Necesitaba ser suya, la excitación la embriagaba, obligándola a flaquear, no podía fallar, no nuevamente. Convencida de que ya había fracasado, luchó por no repetirlo.

Nuevamente con la fusta en la mano, la acercó a las piernas de ella. La encaminó hacía su labios y la detuvo ahí, acariciándolos con ella, poniéndola de nuevo a prueba. Sus dedos se perdieron entre sus piernas y la acarició pausadamente, entreteniéndose en sus pliegues, dibujando círculos con su pulgar sobre su centro hinchado. La humedad resbalaba por sus dedos, los jadeos y suspiros que exhaló le confirmaron lo que ya sabía que un simple roce más la haría llegar al orgasmo.

Ahogada por sus propios gemidos, luchó por mantener la compostura, no podía rendirse ahora. Sabía que si se corría, no habría opción ni vuelta atrás. Pero no podía evitarlo, sus dedos trabajaban en ella de manera magistral, cerró su mente a aquellos pensamientos tratando de no llegar al orgasmo y tenerlo antes de que el lo permitiera. Las manos de él no daban descanso entre sus piernas. Notó como la penetraba con dos dedos que bombeaban dentro de ella con rapidez. Apretó de nuevo los ojos bajo la venda. No estaba preparada para aguantar aquello.

- ¿Estás excitada?. Ya veo que sí- habló él, dulcemente.- ¿Qué es lo que deseas?- su voz se tornó gélida.

Esperó su respuesta.

- Deseo que me tomes Señor- jadeó perdida en el placer que la estaba proporcionando. Un nuevo golpe de fusta se estrello en sus nalgas.- ¡Por favor!- rogó con voz más clara.

- Muy bien Isabella, te estás comportando muy bien, pero no estoy del todo satisfecho- jugó con ella.

Aquellas palabras taladraron su cerebro. ¿No está satisfecho conmigo? Sintió su cuerpo temblar bajo sus manos.

El miró detenidamente y después de ya varios encuentros decidió que realmente había hecho una buena elección.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas?- preguntó nuevamente.

- Complacerle mi Señor- habló suplicante.

La miró detenidamente, sabía que estaba sacando el mayor partido de ella. Se sentía satisfecho con la actuación que Isabella le estaba ofreciendo. Aunque su juego le obligaba a ser duro con ella estaba deseando tomarla, utilizarla, darle lo que ella pedía. La oportunidad de complacerlo, pero era pronto, aún debía esperar.

Ella ansiosa, notó como las manos de él corrían por sus brazos, se detuvo en los brazaletes y los soltó. Tuvo que sostenerla, las piernas le flaqueaban, pero estaba contento con ella.

La llevó hasta la cama, la hizo tumbarse, mientras preparaba las nuevas ataduras que la hacían presa de él. Dejó posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Lentamente, a modo de recompensa.

¿Por qué le ofrecía sus labios? Extrañada ante aquel gesto, apenas se atrevió a rozarlos. ¿Se trataba de otra prueba? Si no era así, ¿por qué aquel gesto que no sabía cómo definir?

De nuevo, contempló con dulzura aquel cuerpo atado, sus manos en el cabezal de la cama, los tobillos presos por una cuerda que pasaba bajo esta, tensando sus bellas piernas. Se sentó junto a ella y acarició su cuerpo, cada milímetro de él.

Sus labios dulces recorrían cada parte de su ser, sin dejar recodo alguno que visitar. Ella confusa ante aquel gesto, sentía su piel tiritar, estremecida, vibrando su cuerpo ante cada nueva caricia. Deseó que no acabara, estaba demasiado excitada.

"No pares, por favor"" suplicó la mente de ella sin pronunciar palabra, deseando cada caricia más intensidad que la anterior. Notaba como sus labios se paseaban por su piel, rozándola, sintiendo y conociendo que aquello no era más que el principio de algo nuevo, una nueva prueba." ¿Qué preparará ahora?", preguntó su deliciosa torturada mente, notó como poco a poco su cuerpo se separaba del de ella. Preparándola para algo nuevo, "¿Qué sería?", se preguntó ahora con más insistencia su cabeza.

Dispuesto para la próxima fase, tomó una vela que había junto a la mesa, la encendió con calma, sonriendo ante la nueva prueba que la esperaba pasar a ella. Lentamente comenzó a acercarla a su cuerpo, que se estremeció nuevamente.

El calor que sintió cerca de sus pechos, la obligó a estremecerse, pensando que era lo próximo que tendría preparado para ella, nuevamente sus labios se acercaron, el gritó que trató de proferir cuando sintió la cera sobre su pecho fue ahogado en la boca de él.

Sintió el grito de ella perderse entre su boca, aplacando el sonido, la beso con dulzura y furia a la vez, como no lo había hecho hasta entonces, dejando caer más gotas sobre su piel.

Recibió las nuevas gotas con ansia, así mismo recibiendo los besos de él, cada vez con más fuerza, necesitaba ese dolor como necesitaba aquellos besos y el placer que desataban en ella. Cuanto más caía la cera, mas necesario eran para ella sus besos, la fuerza con que los daba, obligándola a recibir fuertes oleadas de placer en su cuerpo, instándola a desearlas, a que le fueran necesarias.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, ¿Cuánto pasaba entre un beso y la siguiente gota sobre su cuerpo? ¿Segundos, minutos?, aquélla situación descorazonadora se apoderaba de ella, sintiendo a cada golpe de cera caliente la necesidad de entregarse más. Lentamente se dio cuenta de que había parado, su cuerpo se arqueó buscando nuevamente el placer y el dolor, buscando sus besos.

Dejando la vela sobre la mesa momentáneamente observó los esfuerzos de ella por moverse, haciéndose participe en la desesperación que la embargaba en aquellos instantes. Luchando contra el aire, "Tranquila, pronto empezara de nuevo" pensó.

Aquellos movimientos y su mente nublada no la dejaron darse cuenta de que su sexo, aún no había recibido la cera, sentía su boca húmeda, por los besos de él, y el cuerpo dolorido por la cera, notó como nuevamente se acercaba, ahora este sería el nuevo objetivo de la cera. Deseó rogarle que le diera sus besos, no se sentía con fuerzas para aguantarlos sin ellos. Simplemente no podría soportarlo. Su mente no dejaba de mandarle preguntas. "¿Te besará?, ¿Aplicará la cera?"

Adivinando sus preguntas se acercó de nuevo con suavidad y sigilo. Simplemente se detuvo a observarla antes de volver a derramar cera sobre su cuerpo ofrecido.

La primera gota fue recibida entre jadeos. No podría aguantar mucho más, sabía que pronto acabaría, levantó la cabeza buscando sus labios, pero sus labios no se acercaron. Las gotas sin dejar de caer la volvían loca tanto como sus labios calmando el dolor, excitada.

El acercó su mano hasta la venda y la quitó, quería ver la desesperación en sus ojos, sus súplicas y ruegos, mientras, no abandonaba su sexo.

Volvió a besarla, casi con violencia, retiró la vela de en medio y consideró que había llegado el momento de poseerla, de entrar en ella y llevarla al cielo de sus manos. Soltó sus piernas y la permitió que le rodeara con ellas la cintura. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de ella, aún plagado de restos de cera. Sus labios se detenían allá en las zonas más enrojecidas y ella jadeaba de alivio. Notó su miembro preparado y casi dolorido por la espera dentro de los pantalones y decidió que había llegado el momento de liberarlo.

Acarició sus cabellos y su rostro. Se entretuvo en mirarla, la había sometido a diferentes pruebas que estoicamente había superado. Percibió como al fin el cuerpo de ella iba cediendo al placer, se iba relajando bajo sus brazos. Besó ahora su cuello paseando por su yugular hasta depositar un beso en la base de su garganta. Decidió que podría enamorarse de aquella mujer. Le resultaba difícil pensar de forma racional a su lado.

Recibió con placer el cuerpo de él colmándola de caricias y de besos, se fue destensando y abandonándose a sus caricias, sabía que ya no habría más sorpresas aquella noche. Aquellas muestras de ternura sólo podían ser signo de su satisfacción. Bebió de sus labios y gimió cuándo sus sexos se rozaron. Notó la cabeza del miembro de Edward preparada para entrar. Se arqueó ofreciendo su cuerpo para recibirla, una sola estocada fue suficiente para que entrara por completo.

Entró dentro de ella, de un solo movimiento y su menté se nubló por primera vez en toda la velada. Cerró los ojos y situó sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella. Despacio dibujaba círculos en su interior, entrando una y otra vez, buscando el clímax. Gimió roncamente cuándo el momento se acercaba.

- Ahora Isabella- ordenó con voz ronca, penetrándola con más fuerza y dejándose ir al infinito placer de aquel orgasmo.

Ella se contrajo y su cuerpo se sacudió ante la inminente llegada del placer, jadeó y abrió la boca en busca de bocanadas del aire que le hacía falta para respirar. Poco a poco el fue ralentizando el ritmo y volvió a apresar sus labios en un largo y dulce beso.

- ¿Quieres beber algo?- ofreció él cuándo se levantaba.

- Una coca- cola estaría bien- aceptó ella con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. –Gracias.

Acababa de salir de la habitación para buscar las bebidas cuándo escuchó su busca sonar. Se extrañó de aquello ya que no estaba de guardia. Se acercó de nuevo a la habitación y contempló sonriente a Bella relajada sobre la cama abrazada a la almohada. Miró el número y comprobó que era la centralita de urgencias. Frunció el ceño antes de llamar, ahora Bella le miraba con curiosidad.

- El Doctor Cullen al habla- retomó su voz normal.

- Edward- la voz de Rosalie, que ya se había familiarizado con él y le tuteaba sonó al otro lado- Tenemos un problema- anunció- ¿Conoces a Emmett Cullen?- preguntó.

- ¿Y ahora que ha hecho?- gruñó al aparato. Escuchó- Ahora voy Rosalie. Lo que tarde. – colgó.

- ¿Va todo bien?- Bella se había levantado de la cama al ver cómo el rostro de Edward cambiaba.

- Tengo que ir al hospital. Es mi hermano- pronunció con la mirada perdida- Puedes quedarte a dormir, necesitas descansar.

- Me prepararé un cacao- sonrió ella, el depositó un dulce beso en su mejilla antes de terminar de vestirse para irse. Ella desapareció con su cadencia natural hacía la cocina.

Durante el trayecto al hospital maldijo a su hermano, posiblemente se hubiera metido en un buen lío. ¿Pero que hacía en Atlantic City? Rosalie solo le había dicho que ella se haría cargo, y que mejor que fuera. Se tiró el pelo para atrás y se consoló sabiendo que al menos su hermoso cuerpo le esperaría en su cama cuando regresara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pues una eternidad después estoy de vuelta por estos sitios. Es que no termino de acostumbrarme a FanFiction y otras mil cosas que me han mantenido alejada. Ahora sí que sí intentaré actualizar una vez por semana y en breve traer una nueva historia.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía. **

**Gracias de antemano a las Templarias por seguir creando hogar. **

**Capitulo 6. Hermanos**

Rosalie miró con desaprobación a aquel hombre que era el hermano de Edward. Colgó el teléfono y suspiró profundamente antes de volver a enfrentarse a él. Decidió que era una lástima que siendo tan bien parecido hubiera llegado en aquel estado a la sala de Urgencias, aunque ella allí no era un juez de ninguna de las personas que entraba para ser atendida.

Volvió a comprobar las analíticas y cerró la carpeta antes de dirigirse a aquel hombre que parecía un armario empotrado al lado de su hermano.

- ¡Eh rubia! Te han dicho alguna vez que estás muy buena- soltó y Rosalie tuvo que respirar profundo para no estamparle un bofetón.

- ¿Y a ti no te han enseñado a mantener la boquita cerrada?- siseó- Si tienes ganas de vomitar usa esto- dejó casi con violencia una batea sobre su estómago, ante su atónita mirada.

- ¿Eh y mi hermano?- insistió.

- Ya viene- murmuró Rosalie.

- ¡Oye no irás a dejarme solo!- gritó Emmett desde la camilla y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la cabeza del dolor que le produjo ese acto.

- Ya lo creo que sí, ya eres mayorcito.

Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y se frotó la nuca en un acto reflejo, cerró los ojos para evitar la molestia de los halógenos de aquel box de urgencias. Tuvo que reprimir una risa al ver la reacción de la rubia a pesar de no estar muy lúcido. Tenía que reconocer que era muy guapa, sus ojos marrones se habían clavado en su retina a pesar de la resaca. Se obligó a sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Edward alcanzó la puerta del hospital en menos de quince minutos, distinguió a Rosalie en el control de enfermería y se preguntó dónde estaría su hermano. Se acercó dando grandes zancadas, dispuesto a zanjar aquel asunto de una vez. Emmett tenía el don de aparecer siempre en los momentos más inoportunos, y siempre dispuesto a montar un numerito.

- Rosalie- dijo a modo de saludo.

- Hola Edward, guau, que rapidez, no hacía falta que volaras bajo- hizo alusión a la carrera con el coche.

- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado- farfulló entre dientes- ¿Y dónde está?- preguntó.

- En el box tres- informó- Su examen físico- le tendió la carpeta, Edward leyó con rapidez.

- Tampoco me sorprende- dijo con acritud- Voy a verle. Gracias Rose- esbozó una sonrisa- Siento las molestias que haya podido ocasionarte.

- Me debes una y muy gorda Edward- bromeó.

- Lo que quieras- el agobio se dibujaba en su rostro.

Ni siquiera se molestó en ir a ponerse la bata, Emmett no necesitaba un reconocimiento médico sino dormir la mona. Abrió las puertas y entró en el box con determinación, Emmett dormitaba en la camilla, con su mano cubría parte de su rostro.

- ¡Arriba!- rugió nada más traspasar la puerta.

- Ey tio, no grites, me duele la cabeza- protestó Emmett.

- ¡Que te duele la cabeza!? Debería rompértela- amenazó Edward- ¿Pero tu te has vuelto loco? Sabes el lío en el que me puedes meter ¿Qué coño te pasa tío?- preguntó exasperado. - ¿En que estabas pensando?- preguntó incrédulo.

- Lo siento Edward- dijo Emmett avergonzado semi incorporándose en la camilla- Jo se ha ido- aquellas palabras cayeron como una jarra de agua fría en Edward.

- ¿Cómo que se ha ido? –preguntó incrédulo.

- Se ha marchado, me ha dejado- sollozó escondiendo el rostro entre las manos. Ebrio no era tan difícil mostrar debilidad y en aquel momento Emmett se sentía así.

El cabreo de Edward se había aplacado considerablemente, pero eso no eximiría a Emmett de tener una conversación al respecto. No podía presentarse en su puesto detrabajo ebrio y preguntando a gritos por él, y lo que era peor Emmett no podía arreglar sus problemas a golpe de ahogarlos en alcohol. Suspiró profundamente antes detenderle la mano a su hermano.

- Vamos, te hará bien una ducha. ¿Tienes dónde quedarte?- preguntó.

- No, he llegado esta mañana y…- dudó- bueno he estado en el bar de ahí enfrente esperando. No encontraba el valor para venir a hablar contigo- reconoció.

- ¿Y encuentras ese valor en el alcohol Emmett? –le miró con dureza.

- Con el alcohol es más sencillo liberarse- se excuso.

- Por dios Emm- se paró y se plantó delante de su hermano- ¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener que tener esa conversación? Aunque ahora lo mejor es que te refresques. Iré a buscarte un pijama de hospital- indicó una vez entraron en los vestuarios. Le dejó un par de toallas que sacó de su taquilla y salió.

Emmett vio desaparecer a su hermano y se quitó la ropa para meterse en la ducha. Dejó que el agua fría despejara su cuerpo, ahora estaría horas con dolor de cabeza. Dichosa resaca. Se permitió pensar en Jo y su sonrisa angelical. En su frágil cuerpo, y su personalidad arrolladora. Llevaba con ella desde el instituto y lloró como un niño recordando cómo días antes ella se había ido de casa. No había podido superar la pérdida del niño que esperaban y necesitaba estar sola. Golpeó la pared con el puño y lloró aún más amargamente.

Fue entonces cuando decidió ir a visitar a Edward, no quería preocupar a sus padres y su hermano era la única persona del mundo que estaba con él en los momentos más duros. Quien una y otra vez antes de irse de Boston le había acogido en sus resacas o cuándo discutía con Jo. Cerró el grifo y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso dela mano.

Edward decidió que tal vez era lo mejor cuándo volvía del quirófano de urgencias de buscar el pijama para Emmett. Seguía descuadrado por la noticia, esperaba que superaran la perdida de aquel bebe. Sin embargo había sucedido lo que más temía que la relación se rompiera y Emmett recurriera a la bebida. Se preguntó si aún estaría a tiempo de cortar aquello de raíz.

Ambiciosa, absorbente y manipuladora eran los únicos calificativos que Jo le merecía, ahora acababa de arruinar la vida de Emmett después de años y años metiéndole en problemas. Pero él se encargaría de sacar a su hermano del pozo en el que se hallaba sumido, aquella mujer no volvería para terminar de destrozarle la vida. Escuchó su móvil sonar insistentemente en el bolsillo y resopló cuándo vio la identidad de la llamada entrante.

- ¿Qué quieres?- contestó de mala manera.

- Edward, ¿está Emmett ahí contigo?- preguntó con voz melosa.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo- gruñó él.

- Tus padres están preocupados- dejó caer.

- Aléjate de mi familia- gritó – Me estás oyendo Jo, aléjate y no vuelvas a acercarte o te hundiré el resto de tu vida- amenazó- Ya has hecho bastante- pensó en lo preocupados que estarían ahora sus padres.

- Emmett volverá conmigo- aseguró.

- Mi hermano no es tu juguete, y yo me encargaré de que no vuelva contigo.

- Ya veremos, porque tu perdieras a Victoria no significa que todos a tu alrededor tengan que estar condenados a la soledad y al ostracismo como tú querido Edward- atacó ella.

- Eres una hija de **** Jo, mantente alejada y no vuelvas nunca más a mentar a Victoria. Tu boca es demasiado sucia para pronunciar ese nombre- replicó visiblemente alterado y agresivo antes de colgar.

Rosalie parpadeó tratando de digerir lo que acababa de escuchar, Edward no se había percatado de su presencia y vio el dolor claramente reflejado en su rostro. Se había dejado caer en uno de los taburetes del box, estaba tan enfrascado en su conversación que no la vio cuándo entró a buscar unos equipos de gotero. Creyó ver una lágrima resbalando sus ojos. ¿Quién era la mujer con la que estaba hablando? Parecía no tenerle mucho aprecio. Y ¿Quién era la tal Victoria? Que tanto le afectaba a él.

- Edward- murmuró acercándose a él- ¿Estás bien?- se interesó.

- Sí, sí- contestó de manera atropellada pasándose la mano nerviosa por el cabello.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- se ofreció.

- No Rosalie, gracias- contestó él mientras se levantaba- Son problemas familiares- dijo de manera general, no estaba dispuesto a entrar en detalles.

- Está bien- aceptó ella- Estaré en el box cuatro si me necesitas- se encaminó a la salida, la voz de Edward la detuvo.

- Rosalie- llamó, esta se giró- Por favor no menciones a nadie nada de esta llamada- pidió a media voz y tono amable.

- Tranquilo Edward, no pensaba hacerlo. Ya sabes que soy muy discreta- le guiñó un ojo cómplice antes de salir, el asintió para sí mismo.

Emmett comenzaba a impacientarse cuándo Edward entró en el vestuario. Le tendió el pijama y se vistió con rapidez, se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba más alterado que cuándo se había ido y creyó adivinar el por qué.

- ¿Te ha llamado?- preguntó ansioso.

- Sí- farfulló tendiéndole su móvil- Llama a papá y a mamá, también los ha llamado ellos. Diles que te vas a quedar una temporada conmigo- indicó.

- Estarán furiosos.

- O felices- murmuró Edward casi de forma inaudible, Emmett no se percató, estaba centrado en la llamada.

Escuchó la llamada breve de Emmett con sus padres, les explicó que se quedaría un tiempo con Edward en Atlantic City, cogió el teléfono cuándo su hermano se lo tendió, su padre quería hablar con él.

- Hola papá- saludó- Estoy bien ¿Cómo estáis vosotros? También me ha llamado a mí. ¿Cómo?- rugió- No me lo puedo creer- sacudió la cabeza incrédulo- Ya sé que no lacreéis. Se quedará conmigo, no te preocupes papá- insistió- Dale besos a mamá y dile que la quiero- colgó. Miró a su hermano y más que dolor vio la decepción pintada en su rostro.

- Les ha dicho que….- se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

- Voy a matarla Emmett- aseveró Edward con voz dura- Esto es pasarse de la raya. Y tranquilo, mamá y papá no la creerían.

- Yo he sido el único ingenuo que la ha creído durante años- reconoció con la voz tomada- Me ha estado utilizando, sólo quería el dinero y tener a alguien que le hicierade perrito faldero- dijo con acritud en la voz.

- Eh, tranquilo Emm, saldrás de esta. Yo voy a estar contigo- prometió- Primero solucionaremos tu problema con el alcohol y ya verás como sales adelante.

- Gracias Edward- musitó y ambos hermanos se fundieron en un abrazo- ¿Tú como lo superaste?- quiso saber.

- No lo he hecho, aún- cabeceó con gesto triste- Ahora estoy empezando a hacerlo –reconoció. Emmett asintió pensando en todo lo que había sufrido su hermano y denuevo a pesar de sus problemas estaba ahí para recogerle.

- Lo siento Ed- dijo con sinceridad.

- Lo sé. Vámonos a casa.

- Oye- advirtió Emm saliendo tras él- ¿La enfermera esa rubia? Ha debido pensar que soy un patán, quisiera pedirle disculpas.

- Rosalie, es la jefa de enfermeras- informó Edward- Acompáñame- le guió por el pasillo al box dónde sabía que estaba Rosalie, asomó la cabeza y está al verlos dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió- Rosalie, este es mi hermano Emmett- presentó formalmente- quería decirte algo.

- Pues rapidito, tengo trabajo- dijo impaciente.

- Quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de antes- se disculpó Emmett visiblemente a arrepentido con una tímida sonrisa y ella no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos azules y los hoyuelos que se dibujaban en su rostro.

- Es mi trabajo- cortó seria- Edward, si necesitas algo llámame. Estaré hasta mañana de guardia.

Edward asintió y salió acompañado de Emmett, pensó cómo iba a compaginar ahora todo pero la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle así que decidió que lo mejor sería decidirlo al día siguiente. No dijeron nada durante el trayecto en coche, ambos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegaron al edificio de Edward no tardaron en subir los cinco pisos. Al abrir la puerta Edward se quedó sorprendido, Bella había recogido el salón, miró el reloj, las cinco de la madrugada.

- Voy a buscarte algo para dormir, mañana recogeremos tu coche del parking del hospital- le dijo a Emmett que asintió con la cabeza.

Entró a su dormitorio y descubrió a Bella durmiendo, también había recogido allí y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios "Si no fuera tan difícil", cabeceó y sacó un pijama del armario sin dejar de mirarla de reojo, era verdaderamente especial.

- Ya has vuelto- murmuró adormilada.

- Sigue durmiendo- susurró él con dulzura y notó como ella se acurrucaba nuevamente cerrando los ojos que parecían pesarle una tonelada.

Salió en busca de Emmett que se había tirado en el sofá y parecía que la resaca le había dejado KO. No le despertó, tendió una manta sobre él y desapareció no sin antes pensar lo frágil que le parecía aquel grandullón. Por mucho que tuviera aquel tamaño siempre sería su hermano pequeño.

Bebió un vaso de leche antes de meterse en la cama, Bella pareció sentirle y se dejó atrapar en sus brazos, las curvas de ella parecían acoplarse perfectamente a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el sueño en brazos de aquella mujer que le había marcado profundamente. Sin embargo antes de dormir los profundos ojos grises de Victoria se colaron en su mente.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía. **

**Gracias a las que habéis sacado un momento para dejar un comentario, aunque este sea solo un me gusta. Se agradece mucho.**

**Gracias a las Templarias por seguir creando hogar. **

**Advierto que es un capitulo cortito pero es improrrogable. Así que volveré a subir nueva actu antes de que termine la semana. **

**Capitulo 7. Victoria.**

_Boston, Massachusetts._

Siete meses atrás.

El silencio era sepulcral en aquella habitación de hospital, aquellas dos personas se mantenían calladas con sus ojos entrelazados como si con sólo mirarse se lo dijeran todo. A pesar de estar llena de detalles, y regalos para hacerla más agradable no dejaba de ser una fría estancia dónde la muerte acechaba por momentos a la mujer que ocupaba la cama. Una mujer que tan sólo unos meses atrás era exuberante y hermosa ahora su piel se volvía translúcida aunque él la seguía viendo bella.

- Edward- murmuró.

- Pssss, no hables- casi suplicó él sin perder vista del monitor.

- ¿Le dirás a mis padres que les quiero?

- Victoria- su voz queda escondía un tono de reproche.

- Me duele demasiado- hizo saber con voz trémula.

El se levantó, no eran necesarias más palabras, minutos, horas, cuestión de tiempo. Respiró con profundidad antes de asomarse, a escasos metros de la habitación se encontraba el control de enfermería, allí pudo ver a su padre, esperando, con gesto cansado y demacrado. Hizo un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza y volvió a entrar. Ambos, médicos entendían que probablemente ella no volviera a despertar si se le administraba más morfina para el dolor. Ella también lo sabía.

Desde la cama, agotada, débil y carcomida por la enfermedad miró con ojos tiernos a su marido y a su suegro. Supo que Carlisle era el mayor apoyo que Edward podría encontrar cuándo ella ya no estuviera. Respiro pesada y dificultosamente. Sus manos estaban trémulas y sintió como Edward aferraba una de ellas. No se le escapó el gestó contrito de Carlisle, siempre la había tratado bien, como una hija más. Apoyándola en los malos momentos, proporcionándole con su sabiduría otro punto de vista a los tantos temas sobre los que debatían a menudo.

Victoria era consciente de lo que opinaba su suegro de ella, él mismo se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, incluso el día de su boda tres años antes le había preguntado sobre qué era lo que le proporcionaba a Edward para que este hubiera sentado la cabeza a su lado. Ella alegre sólo había respondido "Darle todo lo que ninguna otra le dio antes, Carlisle", y sólo ella y su ya marido entendían la connotación real de esas palabras. Todo era absolutamente todo.

En ocasiones creía que Carlisle solía hacerse el loco, por la vida de Edward anterior a ella habían pasado muchas mujeres, pero ella sabía muy bien que ninguna consiguió nunca calmar su sed. Bajo su aspecto duro y frío, su cabeza dominante se encontraba la persona más tierna que hubiera conocido nunca. Junto a ellas le faltaba el amor, la persona en la que apoyarse, con la que compartir sus penas y alegrías.

Un amor que ella, y ninguna otra le había regalado desde el primer día, desde el primer día que le conociera en aquel bar, negro y oscuro. Por aquel entonces Edward tenía una relación estrictamente de dominación – sumisión con su amiga Tanya. Entonces se alegró de que Tanya fuera incapaz de sentir más allá, ella ya estaba hechizada bajo el influjo de aquellos ojos color esmeralda.

Poco después descubriría que Tanya y él hacía tiempo que ya no estaban juntos, fue entonces cuándo ella y Edward comenzaron a conocerse y sin darse cuenta los sentimientos afloraron de forma natural, simplemente se dejaron llevar por ellos. Arrastrándose por la maravillosa posibilidad de compartir absolutamente todo en la vida. Creciendo juntos, forjándose el uno al otro a base de paciencia y comprensión.

Ahora el cáncer decidía ganarles la batalla, la lucha se terminaba, el fin del trayecto llegaba, tan sólo esperaba que Edward que ahora aguardaba paciente al lado de su cama encontrara a alguien capaz de devolverle la vida que ella sentía que se le escapaba en cada suspiro. Entornó los ojos y observó como Carlisle cargaba el gotero con otra dosis de morfina. Pronto, muy pronto dejaría de doler.

- Edward- el entornó la mira y la miró a los ojos- Quiero que me escuches- dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué quieres?- clavó su mirada en ella y la congoja ocupó su corazón.

- Es hora de marcharse- asumió consumida, agotada.

- No digas eso- murmuró Edward tragándose las lágrimas que luchaban por aflorar, no quería que ella lo viera llorar. No quería ofrecerle esa visión.

- Tienes que ser valiente. Reharás tu vida- casi exigió.

- Mi vida está contigo Vicky- dijo en tono cálido- Tú me enseñaste a vivir. Me descubriste que el mundo era un lugar maravilloso dónde estar.

- Y lo seguirá siendo Ed, aunque yo no esté- ella necesitaba hacerle ver aquello. No quería condenar de nuevo a Edward a una vida vacía. Nadie mejor que ella, tal vez Emmett conocían las carencias de Edward, lo que fue su pasado.

- Te quiero princesa- fue incapaz de decir nada más. Ella asintió en silencio. Ambos luchaban por contener las lágrimas.

- Yo también te quiero mi amor- sintió la gélida mano de ella acariciando su mejilla y trató de deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Pero fue incapaz. Con mimo deposito un beso en sus labios.

Victoria tuvo la absoluta certeza de que sería la última vez que viera aquellos magnéticos ojos verdes. Se inundó en ellos antes de cerrar los suyos para siempre. Había podido despedirse y aquello era lo importante. El sopor la inundó a medida que la morfina iba actuando sobre su sistema nervioso. Trató de relajarse y escuchó la voz de Edward tarareando su canción favorita. Aquella que solía cantarle cuándo estaba desanimada o tenía ganas de tirar la toalla. Entonces se abandonó a aquel profundo y eterno sueño.

La maquina emitió un largo y sordo pítido. Las notas de la melodía que estaba tarareando se apapagaron en sus labios al mismo tiempo que la vida se escapaba de ella. Aquel horrible sonido le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Una realidad de la que ella ya no formaba parte. En un gesto repetido en numerosas ocasiones pero nunca tan doloroso como aquel momento se levantó sin soltar su inerte mano y apagó el monitor de constantes vitales.

El escozor atacó sus ojos enrojecidos ya por la falta de sueño y las lágrimas anteriormente derramadas, por mucho que esperara aquel momento, no estaba preparado para afrontarlo.  
>Rechazó la ayuda de la enfermera que acudió al escuchar aquel sonido maldito. El desencadenado por el último latido de su frágil corazón.<p>

Con extremada delicadeza retiró de su rostro las gafas nasales y cerró el flujometro. Recorrió cada una de sus facciones, ahora relajadas por la llegada de la parca. Su rostro que meses antes lucía hermoso estaba demacrado. Sus ojos hundidos y sus labios otrora dulces estaban agrietados.

Mientras retiraba pausadamente y con ternura el resto de cosas que llevaba puestas, viendo sus brazos amoratados por los múltiples pinchazos recordó con desolación como la leucemia había interrumpido en sus vidas seis meses atrás. En su variante más agresiva había derruido a su paso un castillo de naipes forjado de ilusiones y esperanzas de futuro. Las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos mirando a su frágil muñeca de porcelana, que hasta el último momento mantuvo la vivacidad de sus ojos grises.

No se había rendido, solo eligió morir con dignidad, la misma que mantenerla atada a un respirador sin una cura posible le hubiera arrebatado. Él, no pudo negarle aquello, dueño de su vida y su corazón sólo podía aceptar su voluntad. Deslizó la alianza por su dedo hasta apretarla en su puño. Cubrió su cuerpo de nuevo con una sábana limpia hasta sus hombros.

Besó sus marmóreos labios una última vez, ella le había acompañado durante siete años, desde que dos soledades se encontraran en la negrura de aquel bar. Junto a ella creció, se hizo fuerte. Aprendió. Ella le regaló los mejores años de su vida. Y él la acompañaría en alma para realizar su último viaje.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y no tuvo que mirar para saber que era su padre el que estaba allí. Dispuesto a acompañar a su hijo en aquel trance. En sus brazos lloró como no recordaba hacerlo desde que fuera sólo un niño. Notó como se deshacía en sus brazos y comprendía que en aquel momento no habría consuelo alguno para él. Los sollozos le asaltaban y su rostro reflejaba el dolor inmenso que sentía en aquel momento.

- Has hecho lo correcto hijo, se ha marchado en paz- fueron las únicas palabras que Carlisle pudo articular.

Edward se separó de su padre y volvió a sentarse al lado de la cama. Carlisle prudente decidió salir a ocuparse de los trámites burocráticos y avisar a Esme y Emmett. Consideró que era Edward quien debía hablar con John y Carla, los padres de Victoria que vivían en Inglaterra y con los que apenas tenían relación. Suspiró pesadamente antes de cerrar la habitación tras de él. Tenía que dejar que fuera su hijo quien decidiera como llevar su duelo. Lo había visto en infinidad de ocasiones, y por mucho que hubiera visto a la muerte cara a cara en pacientes, nadie estaba preparado para ver morir a alguien querido o amado.  
>Pasó el resto de la madrugada llorando a su lado, sólo cuándo el alba comenzó a salir decidió que era el momento de volver a levantarse y enfrentarse a aquello.<p>

No quiso que se celebrara un gran funeral y así se hizo, tan sólo la gente más allegada a la pareja estaba allí. Cuándo regreso aquella tarde a su enorme casa ahora vacía por su ausencia depositó las alianzas en una pequeña caja de madera.

Pidió durante semanas estar sólo, lidiar con aquello sin que le afectara a nadie, se propuso que nunca más volvería a llorar, su corazón quedaba cerrado para siempre. Volvería a ser el Edward duro y frío de antes de conocerla. No dejaría que nadie volviera a ocupar el lugar que ella hubo ocupado durante seis años de su vida. Mantendría las distancias, aquella fue la última determinación antes de cerrar la caja dónde aquellas alianzas descansarían para siempre.

**Pues lo dicho. Creo que el sabado volvemos a vernos por aquí. Creo que ahora se puede comprender un poco mejor a Edward.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sé que llevo muchos días de retraso, pero es que últimamente he ido de culo por muchos cambios en mis circunstancias laborales. Parece que ahora todo se estabiliza de nuevo. De momento por la tardanza os dejo dos capítulos. Espero que un poco más aclaratorios y casi definitivos para comprender lo que le pasa a Bella. **

**Gracias a todas las que habéis dejado algún comentario. **

**Capitulo 8. Pasado**

Cuándo Bella se despertó comprobó que Edward dormía plácidamente a su lado, no recordaba a qué hora de la madrugada había llegado, si que se había despertado pero apenas había tardado unos segundos en volverse a dormir. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y se dirigió al baño que estaba dentro de la misma habitación. Eran las 8 de la mañana, por fortuna no tenía guardia, iría a visitar a Alice y después se iría a dormir a casa.  
>Se duchó rápidamente y sacó unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes de la pequeña mochila que siempre llevaba con ella, sabía que podía tener que quedarse a dormir si él se lo pedía y le gustaba llevar una muda al menos.<p>

Nuevamente y mientras se arreglaba delante del espejo recapacitó sobre la noche anterior, otra vez la había llevado al cielo, se dejaba arrastrar por su magnetismo animal. Era hermoso por fuera y probablemente, estaba segura, dentro también escondía algo que no dejaba ver bajo ese aspecto de hombre de hielo. Torció el gesto al pensar en el Doctor Cullen como tal. Parecía inflexible en todas las cuestiones de aspecto laboral, probablemente el próximo día le tocaría una bronca en su despacho por haber llegado tarde a la última guardia.

Borró de un plumazo aquel pensamiento y su mente comenzó a divagar sobre lo que habría ocurrido la noche anterior. El no le había dicho que tuviera un hermano, tenía total desconocimiento de aquello hasta ese momento. Edward Cullen, ese gran desconocido que parecía conocerla tan bien a ella.

Se puso los pantalones y la camiseta con rapidez y se puso una diadema en el pelo, recogió el resto de cosas en una mochila dejándolo todo ordenado. Por último dejó las toallas en el cesto de la ropa sucia y salió del baño. Edward seguía durmiendo, decidió salir sin hacer ruido. La casa estaba a oscuras aún no se percató de la presencia de Emmett con el que literalmente chocó.

- ¡Joder!- masculló. El hombre que la tenía delante la miraba con complicidad mientras se frotaba la nuca con la mano. Debía ser el hermano de Edward.

- Deberías mirar por dónde andas. Soy Emmett- saludó alegremente a pesar de la jaqueca que tenía.

- Yo Bella, tengo que irme- dijo apremiada.

- ¿No quieres un café?

- No tengo tiempo para un café- se excusó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Dejó a Emmett con la palabra en la boca, bajó las escaleras casi corriendo, sabía que era descortés por su parte el comportamiento que acababa de tener, pero prefería no mezclarse demasiado y además no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse en aquella situación. Subió al coche y tiró la mochila al asiento del copiloto, encendió un cigarrillo y tomó rumbo a casa de Alice y Jasper.

Sabía que iba a enfrentarse con su hermana y que Alice no tenía un pelo de tonta, había intentado mantenerla a raya las últimas semanas solamente para evitarse sermones innecesarios. Tomó aire antes de subir. Subió las escaleras pausadamente y abrió con sus propias llaves.

Alice estaba preocupada, Jasper le había dado el recado de que Bella no acudiría la noche anterior. Bella la había estado esquivando de forma descarada y deliberada las últimas semanas y quería hablar con ella sobre eso. Aunque intuía lo que estaba pasando y se aterró ante tal posibilidad. Se dio cuenta de que Jasper la miraba con reticencia mientras apuraba su café.

- ¿Qué?- ladró Alice con mala cara.

- Que tu hermana es mayorcita Alice- intervino él paciente. Conocía el carácter impulsivo de Alice, y creía comprender a Bella.

- No me sermonees Jasper- gruñó.

- Tú misma Alice, yo tengo que irme ya- decidió cortar la conversación antes de iniciar una discusión con su mujer.

Alice se sirvió un café para mantenerse espabilada, apenas había dormido la noche anterior pensando donde habría estado Bella, el móvil lo había apagado y en casa nadie cogía el teléfono. Probablemente Jacob estaría en casa de algún ligue. La puerta la despertó de sus pensamientos.

- Bella ¿Eres tú?- preguntó desde la cocina.

- No, soy un fantasma- se bufó Bella mientras entraba.

- ¿Dónde te has metido toda la noche?- preguntó histérica, Jasper salió de la habitación para dejarlas intimidad.

- Hola Alice- saludó Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermana.

- Te he llamado un millón de veces durante toda la noche- atosigó expulsando su rabia contra su hermana- ¿Por qué apagaste el móvil?- continúo en el mismo tono.

- He estado en casa de Rosalie, me llamó, estaba de bajón- mintió mientras se mordía el labio en un gesto nervioso. Si Alice la descubría se desataría una tercera guerra mundial- Ahora ¿Dejarás de gritarme?

- ¿Quieres un café?- preguntó Alice más tranquila.

- Gracias- Bella se sentó dispuesta a capear aquel trance sin desvelar nada a Alice.

Jacob llamó un millón de veces a Bella, estuvo intentándolo durante horas, a casa, al móvil, pero ambos teléfonos estaban fuera de servicio. Finalmente hacía las seis de la mañana se dio por vencido y se quedó dormido. Fue un sueño poco conciliador, tuvo pesadillas constantemente, la preocupación que sentía por su amiga le hacían tenerlas. La veía caer en un pozo, hondo, sin fondo, sumisa en la más profunda oscuridad. A pesar de tenderla la mano se escapaba y no podía ayudarla a salir.

Se despertó sudoroso y angustiado, el teléfono sonaba, se levantó a cogerlo esperando que fuera Bella, pero no fue así.

- Rosalie, hola- saludo adormilado aún- No, Bella no está aquí, no la vi anoche- contestó perplejo- Te avisaré si llega- prometió- Yo también estoy preocupado- afirmó antes de colgar.

Se dio una ducha fría rápidamente y decidió salir a correr, estaba entumecido, después de un café exprés cuándo estaba a punto de marcharse se abrió la puerta.

- ¿Hay alguien en casa? – la voz alegre de Bella sonó desde la entrada.

- ¡Bella!- exclamó saliendo a toda prisa- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Estaba con Rosalie- mintió usando la misma estrategia que con Alice.

- Acabo de hablar con Rosalie, Bella- enarcó las cejas Jacob- Estaba preocupada por ti- y se extrañó al ver el gesto escéptico de su amiga.

- Está bien, cedió ella. No estuve con Rosalie- dio la espalda a Jacob.

No podía mirarle a los ojos, le había mentido y él la había pillado en aquel renuncio. No comprendía por que Rosalie había llamado preguntando por ella, era la única que sabía que estaba con Edward. Recordó que la noche anterior tenía guardia, ella había llamado a Edward. Tal vez se hubiera preocupado al no localizarla y ver a Edward en el hospital. Como fuera, ya lo averiguaría.

- ¡Bella!- exclamó Jacob cerca de ella- ¿Qué pasa?

Sin embargo Bella estaba en otro lugar, se preguntaba qué pensarían Alice y Jasper. Ellos habían estado a su lado cuándo tuvo que superar lo de Riley, desde entonces su hermana se preocupaba mucho más. Estaba mucho más posesiva, en realidad Jacob colaboraba bastante en esa tarea. Tan sólo Rosalie parecía comprenderla y apoyarla en sus decisiones sin vacilar.

Un sentimiento de angustia se apoderaba de ella, estaba llorando y aquel dolor se hacía tan latente que parecía poder palparlo. Jacob percibió el estado de ánimo de su amiga, notaba ligeras convulsiones en su espalda, lloraba. Se acercó a ella con lentitud y abrazó su cintura por la espalda, ella girando sobre sus talones se refugió en los cálidos brazos de él. Allí se sentía libre, a salvo de los fantasmas que la perseguían. Buscando seguridad.

- ¿Quieres contármelo?- preguntó Jacob con voz suave, ella no dijo nada, tan sólo  
>asintió sobre su pecho.<p>

Se sentaron en el enorme sofá tapizado en blanco. Bella apoyó la cabeza sobre las piernas y él y recogió el cuerpo en un ovillo. Como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, aquella niña de seis años asustadiza que se había convertido en su mejor compañera y amiga, pensó él.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Has vuelto con Riley?- inquirió convencido de la respuesta afirmativa de ella.

- No, hace meses que ni le veo- repuso ella, su voz recobró el tono normal.

- Bella…-replicó él- ¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo? ¿Quién mejor que Riley para empujarte a ello?- acusó.

- No estoy con Riley, Jacob- insistió ella molesta- He conocido a alguien – reconoció al fin.

- Creí que ya habíamos discutido más veces este tema, pensé que lo de aquella  
>noche era algo esporádico. Prometiste dejarlo- reprochó con dureza.<p>

- ¡No puedo!- bramó ella mientras se incorporaba- lo necesito para sentirme viva- estalló brutal- Es el estilo de vida que elegí, tu lo sabes- retomó el tono monocorde- Acaso- le miró con dureza- ¿Juzgo yo los tíos con los que te acuestas?

- Me preocupo por ti- encajó él el golpe- ¿A que precio vives? ¿Al de tu libertad? ¿Seguirás mintiendo? Te estás autodestruyendo Bella.

- Escucha Jacob- dijo pausadamente mientras se dirigía a la terraza, perdió la mirada en la bahía, apoyó sus manos en la barandilla dejando perder la vista en el horizonte, en el mar- Jamás haría nada que pudiera perjudicarme. Confía en mí- pidió con voz hastiada

- Ya lo hice una vez y tuve que ir a recoger los pedazos, Riley se encargó de dejarlos bien esparcidos Bella- reprochó duramente. El rostro de Bella se torció en una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!- chilló antes de desaparecer en su dormitorio y cerrar por dentro.

Durante largo rato estuvo escuchando a su amigo al otro lado de la puerta, pero ignoró sus palabras, estaba demasiada dolida en aquel momento para hablar nada de forma racional. Tapó su cabeza con la almohada y su mente se perdió en su oscuro y reciente pasado. Pensó en Riley, en lo sucedido. En cómo después de seis años había roto la relación. El que había sido su pasión, su vida, su amigo y su cómplice durante aquel tiempo puso fin a su historia sólo porque no concebía una relación sentimental unida a su relación como dominante- sumisa. El no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su pasión y ella había pagado las consecuencias.

Durante algunos meses trató de mantener relaciones esporádicas, la mayoría de las veces Jacob o Alice ejercían de casamenteros, pero no salía bien, ella se sentía incompleta y aún no estaba preparada para empezar de nuevo. Su terapeuta al que asistía sin que nadie lo supiera, salvo Rosalie, le había dicho que se trataba de una dependencia psicológica lo que sentía por Riley y ella a menudo se preguntaba si tenía razón. Intuyó que no, cuándo conoció a Edward de un plumazo había borrado la imagen de Riley de su cabeza y ella después de mucho tiempo volvía descansar por las noches.

Cerró los ojos y se percató de la humedad que descendía por sus mejillas, pensar en el pasado no podía ser nada bueno, se reprochó duramente y Riley era eso, su pasado. El teléfono comenzó a sonar frenético en la mesilla. El corazón pareció pararse cuándo vio la identidad del llamante, contuvo la respiración y descolgó.


	9. Chapter 9

Pues aquí os dejo el siguiente cómo os he dicho en el anterior. Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 9. Riley**

La línea se colgó al otro lado y Bella tiró el teléfono contrariada, mejor así, trató de convencerse. Pero su corazón opinaba lo contrario, latía fuera de su sitió atacado por los nervios. Se levantó pesadamente de la cama y se dirigió a la cómoda, vio su reflejo en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que las ojeras inundaban su rostro. Abrió el cajón y sacó un pastillero del que sacó un ansiolítico, hacía semanas que no tomaba ninguno, pero ahora se sentía desbordada por la situación. Aquel día no podía torcerse más.

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama y no tardó en escuchar la puerta de la calle, Jacob se iba a trabajar. Aprovecharía aquella circunstancia para poder descansar sin tener que escuchar más sermones de nadie. Era lo último que necesitaba. Se acurrucó en la cama abrazando contra sí la mullida almohada y se cubrió con la sabana hasta la cabeza. Tan sólo un rato después estaba sumergida en un profundo sueño.

Riley cortó la llamada cuando escuchó su voz angelical al otro lado, hacía semanas que no sabía de ella, y necesitaba escucharla, verla. Finalizó el artículo que estaba escribiendo y decidió ir a verla, era una decisión precipitada, lo sabía, pero no podía frenar aquella necesidad de sentirla cerca. Su risa musical, su forma de ser, él lo había echado todo a perder por su estúpido orgullo o su estúpida forma de ver o entender su sexualidad.

Aparcó en la bahía y con paso firme y seguro se dirigió al edificio de Bella, tocó el timbre con una seguridad infundada, sonrió cuando escuchó su voz adormilada al otro lado del telefonillo. Le invitó a subir.

Bella trató de retomar el ritmo de la respiración, acababa de salir de la ducha después de una profunda siesta cuándo escuchó el timbre sonar, su corazón se paralizó al escuchar a Riley al otro lado. Le invitó a subir y se arrepintió en aquel mismo instante.

Abrió la puerta y esperó, cuando le vio aparecer sus miradas se cruzaron durante segundos, ella de forma instintiva desvió la suya un segundo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Cruzó su mirada con la de Riley y la enfrentó con una sonrisa.

- Hola Riley, pasa- invitó de manera educada.

- ¿Cómo estás Bella?- se interesó él siguiéndola al interior del piso. Miró a su alrededor y vio que aquello seguía tal y como lo recordaba. Los sofás tapizados en blanco, las estanterías llenas de libros y recuerdos compartidos. En las paredes seguían las láminas de Van gogh, Monet, Degás. Bella era una apasionada del arte, del impresionismo.

- Siéntate por favor- indicó ella- ¿Quieres beber algo?- enmascaró su nerviosismo, le parecía inaudita aquella visita. No sin llevar más de dos meses sin tener noticias de él, más de seis meses desde que su relación hubiera concluido.

El se acomodó en el sofá para dos personas que había de espaldas a la enorme terraza que presidía aquel apartamento. Cruzó las piernas y la sonrió. Podía percibir un leve aroma a vainilla en el ambiente, olor cargado a viejos recuerdos.  
>Ella observó que aún mantenía el mismo porte desenfadado, sus ojos negros brillaban y su sonrisa continuaba igual de sibilina de siempre. Sin pensarlo más salió de la estancia, entró en la cocina y sacó dos cervezas de la nevera. Con aire ausente su mirada se apoyó en la encimera.<p>

¿Por qué estaba allí?, ¿Por qué reaparecía de ese modo en su vida?, ¿Qué quería?, estos interrogantes llenaban su cabeza, buscando una respuesta, una justificación.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, como comportarse, había pasado demasiado tiempo. En realidad, no, tan sólo eran unos meses, pero para ella, especialmente las últimas semanas parecía ser una eternidad.

Respiró profundamente espantando aquellos pensamientos, necesitaba serenarse para hacer frente a aquella situación. Se dirigió con la cabeza erguida y paso firme al salón.

La vio entrar nuevamente, notó la sonrisa forzada que dibujaban sus labios, sus  
>movimientos eran pausados y estudiados. El largo pelo le caía por la espalda, húmedo, se le pegaba a la piel, sus ojos altivos y rasgados eliminaron toda actitud sumisa de su rostro.<p>

"Actúa", pensó él, mientras ella le tendía la cerveza.

Se sentó en un rincón del otro sofá, recogió las piernas contra sí, con la espalda recta, rígida, convirtiéndose en segundos en una gata en celo, a la defensiva.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al fin, fríamente.

- Quería verte Bella- contestó sinceramente- Aunque empiezo a creer que no ha sido una buena idea- prosiguió.

- No, no lo ha sido- replicó ella, tajante.- ¿Acaso crees que puedes reaparecer así en mi vida de ese modo?- acusó sin variar el tono.

- Tranquilízate- dijo sereno. Pero su voz no dejó pasar desapercibido un tono autoritario

- ¡No me da la gana!- explotó brutal- Y no me hables en ese tono, fuiste mi Señor, es cierto, pero deberías recordar que tu última orden fue muy clara Riley. Yo te adoraba y me hiciste renunciar a ti.

Se incorporó nerviosa, había necesitado todo este tiempo para superar aquello, para empezar de nuevo. Y sin embargo, nuevamente lo que había decidido, su vida, cambiaba radicalmente en días.

La mente de Riley revivió aquellos momentos, aquel último día. Podía verla temblando, frente a él. Sus enormes ojos apagados, la comisura de sus labios curvada en un triste gesto. Recordó el momento en que ella le entregó su renuncia, el dolor profundo que sentía. Ni un roce, ni un simple beso en la mejilla de despedida, solo un leve adiós casi inaudible, y salió.  
>Aunque tarde, había comprendido que ella había nacido para ser libre. La amaba, por eso tal vez, no debía, no podía retenerla más tiempo. No podía seguir a su lado, decidió entonces alejarla de él, dejar que ella le odiara.<p>

Después de aquel último día en que Riley la sometió, sus sentimientos por él cambiaron, frente a él, con ojos esperanzados, esperó que él le dijera que debía hacer, su mundo se vino abajo cuando habló.

- Bella has sido una buena sumisa, la mejor de todas, pero las circunstancias han cambiado, ahora te daré una orden, será una última orden- repitió- antes de irte redactaras un documento, mediante el cual, renunciaras a mí.

Sintió como un puñal atravesaba su pecho, como, su corazón era atravesado y partido en dos. ¿Por qué la obligaba a renunciar?, contuvo las lágrimas y trató de mantener la compostura, se sentó en una silla y tomó papel y bolígrafo. Lo miró detenidamente y tras un largo rato comenzó a escribir.

_Yo, Bella hasta el día de hoy he sido sumisa de Riley. Entregándome a él porque así lo he decidido, conociendo, comprendiendo y___

_aceptando las normas que debía cumplir mientras fuera de su propiedad.___

_Como lo era que se diera la posibilidad de que tuviera que renunciar a mi Señor_

_cuando él lo pidiera.___

_Hoy día 16 de Diciembre como última orden dada he de renunciar a mi___

_Señor. Convirtiéndome nuevamente en un ser libre.___

_Bella_

Limpió suavemente las lágrimas que habían derramado sus ojos, se levantó y le dio la nota. Le miró a los ojos una última vez y salió de la habitación. Su voz se convirtió en un susurro mientras salía.

Caminó sin rumbo el resto de la mañana, era libre, pero estaba presa de sus sentimientos, su paseo acabó frente al apartamento de Jacob, subió y entró. Por la mañana, los ojos la ardían, había llorado toda la noche.

Las palabras de Riley le obligaron a volver a la realidad, estaba diciendo algo, se obligó a escuchar.

- Recordar, no puede hacerte bien Bella, sólo te hará daño- ella se apresuró a la puerta y la abrió.

- Vete de mi casa- rogó- ¡Sal de mi vida!- estalló furiosa.

- Si eso es lo que deseas- contestó suavemente.

- Adiós Riley – su voz parecía romperse de un momento a otro.

Alice había decidido ir a ver a su hermana, estaba preocupada, salió antes del trabajo, y cogió el coche. Si la llamaba ella le diría que no hacía falta que fuera, así que sin consultar, cogió sus cosas y fue allí. Había algo que no iba bien, algo que a sus ojos hacía diferente a Bella, sus gestos se habían vuelto nerviosos, su mirada estaba ausente y desaparecía sin motivo aparente.

Sospechó, aunque quiso evitar aquel pensamiento, que su hermana estaba nuevamente con Riley, no podía soportar aquella idea. Aparcó frente al apartamento de Bella y bajo del coche. Sacó las llaves y entró, el ascensor no funcionaba. Se dispuso a subir los cinco pisos a pie. Cuando llegó al descansillo la visión que tenía delante la dejo paralizada.

Riley la miró nuevamente antes de salir. Se acercó a ella y sin mediar palabra acarició su rostro, aquello era una despedida, ella lo había dejado claro, sin darla tiempo a reaccionar acercó sus labios a ella y la besó.

Sus labios la sorprendieron, no pudo evitar corresponder a ese beso, las dudas afluían en su cabeza, en su cuerpo. Sus besos seguían siendo tan dulces como entonces. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que reaccionara, se retiró de él y musitó algo:

- Vete, olvida esto, solo fue una reacción tonta- se justificó.

- Bella...

- Adiós- las palabras se quebraron cuando vio a Alice en el rellano, se retiró de él y entró en la casa, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

Alice avanzó con paso firme, llegó hasta la puerta, miró a Riley con desprecio y entró cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Escuchó los sollozos de su hermana, procedían del baño, dejó sus cosas sobré el sofá y atravesó el pasillo con determinación. La puerta estaba cerrada, la golpeó esperando una respuesta.

- Bella, por favor, abre- pidió.

Una arcada de intenso dolor atravesó su cuerpo, obligándola a arrodillarse, dejó caer su cabeza sobre los brazos, buscando la calma, el sosiego. Escuchaba a Alice al otro lado de la puerta, pero no se veía con fuerzas para abrir, para hacerle frente a aquello. Ese beso, había causado en ella un nuevo conflicto interno. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Se obligó a respirar, a tratar de mantener el control de la situación. Pero no encontraba el rumbo, la rabia y el desconcierto se apoderaban de ella. Demasiados sentimientos opuestos invadían su cerebro y su cuerpo.

Se levantó con dificultad, tratando de no derrumbarse. Abrió la puerta y sin mediar palabra abrazó a Alice que tenía el rostro descompuesto al otro lado. La besó suavemente en la frente.

- Vamos Bella, no te puedes venir abajo ahora. No puede ser tan malo- trató de animarla.

- Si lo es- masculló Bella separándose de Alice y apoyándose contra la pared.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- quiso saber Alice.

- Todo lo que no tenía que pasar- contestó Bella con voz perdida y ausente.  
>Su parte racional le dictaba que hablara, que no podía sostener aquella mentira por más tiempo. Hacerlo solo le produciría más dolor y ella ya iba sobrada en ese aspecto. Se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y escondió la cabeza entre las piernas. Aquel era el momento para contarle todo a Alice.<br>Alice sintió como Bella se estaba derrumbando por momentos, estaba a punto de estallar, de sobrepasar un límite que las separaría o las uniría para siempre. Lo sabía y se obligó a tratar de abrir su mente para poder ayudarla, la haría falta.

- Yo…- comenzó Bella- No puedo enfrentar esto sola Alice- reconoció cabizbaja.

- Bella- sonó maternal mientras se arrodillaba hasta quedar a la altura de su hermana – cálmate, habla conmigo. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, pase lo que pase- aseguró.

- Te necesito Alice- confesó Bella entre sollozos- Cuando todo comenzaba a ir bien, las cosas vuelven a torcerse. No es justo, no es justo- repitió angustiada.

- ¿Quieres contármelo?- tanteó Alice de forma cauta.

- Riley, se presentó aquí, después de tanto tiempo- gimió- le eché Alice, pero me pilló con la guardia baja y me besó- murmuró.

- No pienses en eso Bella, olvídalo. Imagina que no ha estado aquí, que no va a volver- susurró a pesar de que la ira se desataba en su interior.

- No es tan fácil Alice, llevo unas semanas con alguien y esto me ha dejado fuera de juego- confesó Bella.

Alice asintió en silencio comprendiendo la connotación de aquellas palabras, tendió su mano a Bella y la ayudó a levantarse.

- Te prepararé una tila- mantuvo el tono monótono.

- ¿No vas a gritarme?- preguntó Bella sorprendida.

- No, no serviría de nada. – aceptó Alice, se sentaron frente a la mesa de la cocina. Bella encendió un cigarrillo- Saldrías corriendo y te perdería- añadió.

- Veo que Jasper es una buena influencia hermanita- se mofó Bella tratando de destensar en ambiente.

- Esa suerte que tienes- le siguió la broma Alice- ¿Quién es él?- quiso saber.

- El nuevo adjunto de urgencias. Edward Cullen- una nota alegre se escapó de su voz.

- Bella ¿Por qué no dejas esto? ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente con Riley?- rogó Alice.

- No puedo Alice, lo hemos hablado infinidad de veces. Lo que pasó con Riley tenía que pasar y os agradezco en el alma vuestro apoyo, pero Alice, soy una mujer adulta. No una niña- razonó Bella.

- ¿Entonces por qué dejas que te afecte tanto? ¿Aún le quieres?

- No, creo que no Alice- farfulló- Me ha pillado fuera de juego, pero Riley no merece en realidad ni un solo pensamiento mío- se auto convenció ahora más serena.

- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo Bella, pero no vuelvas a esconderme nada, soy tu hermana. Estoy aquí para apoyarte y voy a respetarte- cedió Alice.

- Gracias hermanita- Bella se levantó para dar un beso a su hermana- ¿Café?  
>Riley se planteaba cómo había sido tan estúpido, acaso esperaba que ella le recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Pero ¿Acaso había encontrado un atisbo de duda en sus labios?<p>

No, se reprochó a si mismo ella parecía haber recuperado la felicidad y él la había perdido a ella para siempre. En realidad era lo mejor para ambos. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no vio el vehículo que se le venía encima. Tocó el claxon y pegó un frenazo.


End file.
